Return From the Edge of Darkness:Part 6 of Daughters of Crystal Tokyo
by ladyrose82
Summary: Everyone believed that they had beaten back the forces of darkness and could enjoy a little peace, including Seiya. But Kiyoko knew better... The nightmares hadn't left, but gotten worse... Bonds are tested among the Senshi and between Seiya and Kiyoko... Will their love and their loved ones survive...
1. Chapter 1: Happy Ending

**Returning From the Edge of Darkness:**

 _ **A Sailor Moon/Crystal Tokyo Fanfiction**_

 _ **The 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **part in the "Daughters of Crystal Tokyo" Collection**_

 **By Chari VonDillarizz**

 _ **Check out my fan fiction Facebook page at:**_ _ **ladyrose82fanfic**_

 **Warning:** **Adult themes and content, reader discretion advised.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. Thank you.**

 **Credit of Inspirations** **for aspects for this story going to: "Sailor Moon Sacrifice" which can be found on Youtube: /pEVfJCB5j7g**

 _ **Chapter 1: Can there be a Happy Ending?**_

Waking up screaming…. Kiyoko sat up in bed dripping with sweat, trying to regain her bearings. The nightmares hadn't stopped despite Seishin's death and the defeat of his sisters, but they HAD changed. Ironically, Kiyoko found herself almost wishing for the nightmares of her father. These were so much worse and so much more vivid…

It had been two weeks since the most wonderful day of Kiyoko's life. She had formally joined her life to the person she knew to be her soulmate. Though Kiyoko had so much love and support around her, Seiya was the other half of her soul. Even with the blurred boundaries between her and Haruka, Kiyoko knew to whom she belonged to in the end.

Since the wedding, Kiyoko had kept good on her promise to take her honeymoon on Earth. She, Seiya, their children, and everyone who'd gone with them to Estara, except the Shitenou, had made the journey. They'd agreed to stay on Estara with Taiki and Yaten as an extra line of defense because of the recent battle. Even though they'd heard nothing else, Kiyoko continued to be plagued by nightmares, well one repeating and horrific nightmare at this point…. Kiyoko shuddered as she remembered it….

As always she had found herself in the midst of a great battle, one filled with betrayal, anger, and death. The last part was always the same, her sister laying on the ground in front of her, dead. She could do nothing to save the ones she loved. It was like she was a shadow or a ghost in this battle. And always the same floating figure, covered in shadows so that she couldn't see them. But what had made her scream was that for the first time the dark figure had attacked her, making her body feel electrified by dark energy!

Seiya sat up, woken up by Kiyoko's scream. She touched Kiyoko's shoulder, feeling the sweat on her body and the pain inside of her. Seiya wished desperately that her wife, how she loved thinking of Kiyoko that way, would tell her what she was having nightmares about. But she'd promised to wait until Kiyoko was ready to let her in on them. And in spite of her reservations, Seiya hadn't told anyone that Kiyoko was still having nightmares. Kiyoko had begged her to promise the night of their wedding and she had, perhaps it was foolish but she was keeping that promise. Unfortunately Seiya knew that one other person knew, but Haruka wasn't saying anything either… She wondered if Kiyoko had convinced her into giving her word as well. Maybe she hadn't felt the need to, Seiya was certain Haruka would keep any secret for Kiyoko. Many times she thanked the powers that be for Michiru.

Snapping herself back to reality, Seyia waited for Kiyoko to say something. That seemed to be the best way to handle these things anymore. Be there and wait. Normally Kiyoko would just curl into her arms, cry for a few minutes, and then go back to sleep. Sometimes she woke again, sometimes she didn't. But she woke at least once every night. However, she did not expect what happened next. Kiyoko had turned, tears streaming down her cheeks, and crushed her lips against Seiya. There was passion, longing, and need in that kiss. In short order, Kiyoko had Seiya pinned to the bed, straddling her partner and kissing her deeply and feverishly.

Seiya finally got Kiyoko to break the kiss for a moment, "What's going on Kiyoko? Please tell me." She loved Kiyoko's passion for her, but there was something about this….

Kiyoko shook her head, whispering, "I can't…. Please don't make me…. Just make love to me. I need you Seiya!" There was a mixture of pain and need in each word that left those perfect lips of hers. Seiya couldn't deny her, not if it would give her some comfort in the midst of the storm inside of her. And so she was the one to pull her head up, meeting Kiyoko's lips with her own, her hands pulling Kiyoko down on top of her, exploring the softness of Kiyoko's skin. Such a powerful and fierce being should not be so soft to the touch. It continuously amazed Seiya.

Soon she found herself as feverish and filled with need as Kiyoko. Kiyoko wasted no time exploring Seiya body, making her tremble with each touch, each caress, and each touch of her lips. They were lost in the passion of each other long past the early morning light.

When they'd eventually stopped and laid there together, Kiyoko's long hair stuck to her everywhere by sweat, Seiya's hand put over hers as she stared at her wife. She asked her telepathically, _"Is there anything I can do for you?"_

A smile quirked on Kiyoko's lips as she responded in the same manner, _"I think that you have done something for me… Many times over my love…"_ She took her free hand and caressed Seiya's cheek.

Seiya smiled and actually turned a light shade of pink thinking to her love, _"I swear that there is a monster inside of you sometimes my love! But that isn't what I was referring to. The nightmares…."_ That was all she would say, all the push she would chance.

Feeling her beloved's desire to help Kiyoko, made things even more difficult. But she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. She laced her fingers with Seiya and thought, _"Being here for me… For now anyway… I am sorry, but I am not ready…"_ Kiyoko knew Seiya was hurt, but she loved Kiyoko so much that she just nodded and rubbed her face into the hand that had been caressing Kiyoko's cheek. She looked out the window and then back at Seiya, sighing, "We should get up and get a bath. Newlyweds or not, we still need to see our children before noon."

Seiya laughed aloud, they're children who were both preteens had plenty to occupy their time without their parents. Ruka was spending as much time in training as possible, now a Senshi herself thanks to the transformation triggered by her selfless act to save her mother's life. Their son, Endo, was spending all of his time with King Helios and his cousin Usa-chan. They were both working to learn to harness their psychic powers. The fact that the two cousins had formed a bond of sorts some time back was helpful. They were able to communicate telepathically, just as Seiya and Kiyoko had been. Seiya spoke aloud this time, "They're not concerned with us at all! But a bath with my wife sounds lovely!" Kiyoko smiled broadly, loving hearing Seiya call her wife, no matter how many times she heard it.

Nonetheless, she found her mind thinking back to her nightmare, wondering to herself…. Could there be a happy ending? Somehow she wasn't positive of the answer and that made her heart ache in her chest.

 ***The dark side of the moon***

Bugendai was roaming again, his specter like form making it effortless. He'd followed those of the Silver Millennium from Estara, watching from afar, waiting for his opportunity. Thinking back on the failures that he'd chosen before… None of them had been strong enough to contain the power, none of them worth… Not Hina… Not Seishin… And certainly not his sisters…. He was not ready to reveal himself… He needed a new puppet, but a stronger one. These thoughts continued to circle through his mind as he roamed, going further into the darkest parts of the moon than he had in the last two weeks.

He had laughed to himself as he watched them, already lulled into a false sense of peace and security… Well, except for his target… That vexing Queen Kiyoko. He wanted that golden crystal she had used to defeat his pawns, his puppets. He'd heard the whispers of the silver crystal of Earth, but he couldn't let go of that golden one. It had bested him and he wouldn't allow that to stand. It would be his at any cost.

Sometime later he caught sight of something out of place in the darkness. There was white stone down in a crater. He went down to investigate the oddity. When Bugendai neared the surface of the crater he saw what looked like a stone sarcophagus. Engraved in the top was something in an ancient language. It took a great deal of concentration for him to break through it and decipher it. Whoever had put it there was an exceptionally strong being.

The message read, "Here lies the greatest tragedy of my heart. Please forgive me my Botan." Under the message was the same niggling crescent moon that SHE bore on her forehead. The great Bugendai had a decision to make, something made him want to open the sarcophagus but that moon…. It irritated him so….

Tragedy of the heart also spoke to him however, and so he opened it using his dark magic to unseal the lid and send it flying across the surface of the crater. What he saw inside excited him! This puppet would be strong, he could tell… He wouldn't even allow that vexing moon ruin his joy….


	2. Chapter 2: Betting Against The Future

_**Chapter 2: Betting Against the Future**_

 ***Kiyoko***

Kiyoko was amused to find that it really was noon by the time the two of them had emerged from their chambers. She and Seiya walked leisurely through the castle halls, holding hands and smiling. Making love to Seiya and that wonderful and relaxing bath had pushed that dream away so that it was just a tickle in the back of her mind. She was determined to ignore that tickle and enjoy this day. Kiyoko turned to Seiya and said, "So, Ruka is practicing her sword use with Haruka and Michiru. And Endo is in the courtyard with Usa-chan and Setsuna. I am going to assume Helios had something to attend to."

"So to the courtyard it is," Seiya chuckled as she said it. As much as she loved watching her daughter learn the ways of the Senshi. Something in her just couldn't handle Haruka today.

Kiyoko actually laughed, an uncommon response to Seiya's snipe toward Haruka. Then she said, "You know, if I thought you two would ever get along I would ask you to try. But you should remember that she's done a lot for me, and for our children." Seiya just glared in the general direction she knew they'd have to take to get to the archery fields, even though Kiyoko was correct it was not something Seiya intended to acknowledge aloud. Kiyoko shook her head and turned, pulling Seiya in the direction of the courtyard where Endo was.

As they got closer Kiyoko could sense the happiness in everyone and welcomed it, a nice change from the nightmares. Anything that chased them away was welcome! She and Seiya continued walking hand in hand into the courtyard, the sight before them amusing and amazing at the same time.

In the middle of the courtyard Endo stood with Usa-chan, both of them holding onto the staff her father, the late King Endymion, had given her. Endo had begged her to let him practice channeling his power with it. And from what she'd seen in Seiya's mind as recollection of the battle with Sikana, it wasn't a bad idea. Kiyoko was also amazed to see Usa-chan growing into such a beautiful young lady, actually looking a few years older than she was. But she looked so adorable in her lavender dress with the dark purple bows and beading, her dress shoes matching and actually having a small heel on them. Somehow Kiyoko wondered if it was the magic that was accelerating the development of these children. She just hoped it would be to their benefit in the long run.

Continuing to watch from the edge of the courtyard, Kiyoko caught sight of the staff beginning to glow. She was so proud that she couldn't stop herself from clapping and shouting, "Well done!" Unfortunately that caused the two of them to lose their concentration and the glow stopped. Kiyoko felt just a bit guilty as she and Seiya walked closer and sat down at a small table with Setsuna, having given themselves away.

The three women watched as they tried again. Setsuna turned toward Kiyoko and Seiya, "I hope you two are enjoying your honeymoon. They certainly are!" She motioned toward Endo and Usa-chan. She sighed as she continued, "They've been at this since just after first light! They're frustrated that they haven't been able to do much, only making it glow like that a few times. But they're dedicated, I'll give them that!"

Amused, Kiyoko nodded. Then she looked at Seiya and told her, "I'll be right back." She stood back up, but Seiya hadn't let go of her hand.

Looking up at Kiyoko, Seiya chuckled and retorted, "Do not make promises you can't keep Kiyo-chan." Kiyoko just shrugged, knowing Seiya was likely right.

She walked over to where the children stood, smiling and asked, "May I demonstrate?" Both of them nodded and gave her the staff. She took hold of it with both hands and aimed it high, making sure there were no birds overhead.

Back at the table Seiya chuckled again, looking at Setsuna and smiling, "I'll bet you just about anything that she's going to change the timeline on you again."

Setsuna smiled back, never having guessed that she'd be able to sit and chat like this with Seiya of all people. But she shone brightly when she was with Kiyoko. Setsuna shook her head, "I don't make bets I will likely lose." They both laughed and turned their attention back to the three in the middle of the courtyard.

After chuckling at overhearing Seiya and Setsuna, Kiyoko addressed Endo and Usa-chan, "Do not look just with your eyes, utilize all of your senses, which includes your magical sense." They nodded, even though she wasn't looking at them. She narrowed her eyes and called out **Smoking Bomber** and a great white energy blast shot high into the air. Kiyoko let it go after a split second.

Seiya cheered loudly for her beloved wife as did the children. Then she looked back over at Setsuna, intending to make a joke, but stopping when she saw how wide Setsuna's eyes had gone. She spoke, her voice sure but not entirely happy as the nightmares came to her mind, "Damn. I guess I win the bet."

It took a moment for Setsuna to return to the world, but when she did she replied with a serious tone, "Yes, you do."

At that moment Usagi came up and sat down in Kiyoko's empty seat. Completely unaware of the exchange that had just happened, she looked at Seiya, "So what did I miss?"

Seiya looked at Setsuna, around the back of Usagi's head, taking in her stiff and serious look. She turned back to Usagi, "Apparently I just won a bet."

Usagi was about to question Seiya when a light appeared streaking through the sky. Seiya, Usagi, and Setsuna all got to their feet simultaneously. Kiyoko was already looking up, sensing something or someone coming. No vision, no intentions, just a presence. It was unsettling. But at least they were safe here. One of the precautions Serenity had put in place when she took the throne was to expand the magical barrier that kept those not of the Silver Millennium line, without permission, out to the walls that now enclosed the entire castle grounds.

But the light got closer, heading straight for the courtyard they stood in. Kiyoko watched, waiting for it to hit the invisible shield but it didn't. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the faint ripple as it passed right through. Kiyoko had personally worked on that barrier, it was sound!

Regardless, it had happened and so she gripped the staff tighter and took a position in front of the children, quickly joined by the transformed Setsuna, Usagi, and Seiya. A moment later the light hit the ground about ten feet away. Standing before them was a woman, hair similar to Kiyoko's but with only two buns instead of four, tall with dark eyes, and fair skinned. But what felt more important is that she wore a dress that clearly looked like it belonged to the royal line of the Silver Millennium, a crown similar to her mother's, and that she bore a crescent moon on her forehead. She also wore elegant elbow length gloves with black edging.

The woman bowed and smiled, but there was something cold in that smile, "Serenity, is that you?" She was looking at Kiyoko's mother when she said it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kiyoko saw Setsuna, Pluto, stiffen further as the woman spoke, almost as if the sound of her voice was painful. Who was this woman and why did Pluto look so anxious? Kiyoko covertly took one of her hands off of her staff and reached back for Endo's hand, speaking to him telepathically, "Take Usa-chan and go inside, now. Go and get your Aunt Serenity and Uncle Helios. Go." She let go of his hand, hearing him pull Usa-chan away.

The woman spoke again, still looking at Usagi, "It is you, isn't Serenity? Of course it is… It's the silver hair! Just like hers…." Again the question came to Kiyoko's mind, who was this woman?

4 Page


	3. Chapter 3: Difference Between Truth

_**Chapter 3: The Difference Between Truth and Trust**_

Kiyoko turned slightly to her mother, not taking her eyes completely off of the stranger. Usagi looked totally dumbfounded by the woman standing in front of her. She turned her eyes back on the woman in white and addressed her, "What business do you have with the Queen Mother?"

The woman turned her gaze to Kiyoko, clearly trying to keep it friendly, "Queen Mother? Does that make you her daughter then?"

"It does," Kiyoko responded with a very formal tone. She heard her sister and Helios approaching from behind. Kiyoko would have to reward Endo for that. When the two of them came to stand with them, they took in the woman before them with shock. Kiyoko spoke again, "And this is my sister and Queen of Earth. It is she who bears the name Serenity now. So, please tell us who you are."

Laughing briefly, the woman responded, "Of course. Please excuse my manners. I have spent so much time alone that common curtesy is no longer my forte. I am Princess Botan of the White Moon Kingdom and your mother's younger sister." She bowed briefly and wait as everyone processed her words.

Serenity looked at her mother, "Mother, you have a sister? What is going on here? Is this woman telling the truth?"

Everyone else looked at Usagi as well and she blinked as she looked at Botan, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are. I have no memory of you."

The woman, Botan, looked dejected at Usagi's words, but Kiyoko couldn't help but question her sincerity. Botan took everyone standing there in for a moment and then focused sharply on Setsuna. She spoke a bit more crisply to her, "Sailor Pluto, you know who I am, don't you?"

Setsuna responded in an even crisper and restrained voice, "Yes, Princess Botan, I know who you are." With resignation in her tone she turned to Usagi, knowing she had no choice here, "She is who she claims to be Usagi. Her name is Botan and she is your younger sister, by a year. She is the second daughter of the original Silver Millennium." There was the tiniest tightening in her lips as she finished her sentence and it seemed Kiyoko was the only one who picked up on it.

Regrettably, Usagi had not registered Setsuna's manners and stepped forward with her hand out, friendly as ever. She spoke to Botan, "Well, it must be true then. I am Queen Mother Serenity Usagi, but my family simply calls me Usagi these days."

Botan took Usagi's hand and pulled her into a hug, saying, "I am so glad that I finally found you, found my way back home. I have so much I want to know. I have waited for the chance to see you for so very long now!" Usagi slowly hugged her back. Too trusting.

Serenity, Chibi-Usa, stepped up and addressed Botan, "My name is Queen Serenity, as my sister said, I'd like to welcome you to the Crystal Palace." She looked back at Helios, "This is King Helios, my husband, he will be happy to stay with you and my mother as the two of you catch up, make yourself comfortable here. I am afraid I am in need of my sister and the others."

Helios nodded and approached Usagi and this Botan gingerly. He smiled when he spoke, "Why don't the three of us sit down and you two can get reacquainted." Then he took Usagi's hand and started walking toward the table. Botan followed silently.

Feeling satisfied for the moment, Serenity turned and walked back into the castle. Kiyoko, Seiya, and Setsuna following her. Once completely inside the castle she turned and faced the other three, focusing on Pluto, "What is going on? She's telling the truth?"

Again Setsuna spoke with a tight lipped expression, "Everything that she said is accurate you're Highness. She was born during the original Silver Millennium a year after your mother to that Queen Serenity."

Having picked up on the stressed way Setsuna was behaving, Kiyoko interjected, "What is it you are not telling us Setsuna? You know more than you are saying."

Looking genuinely regretful, Setsuna replied sternly, "I am afraid that is all that I can say you're Majesties." That use of formality by Setsuna only fed Kiyoko's concerns. There was more to this woman…. Her aunt she supposed…. And she would find out what it was.

Gently Seiya took her hand and told her telepathically, _"I don't trust her either, but why isn't Pluto telling us what she knows?"_

Kiyoko pursed her lips, but responded in thought, _"Whatever else she knows, and the rules of time and space do not allow her to tell us. But what she isn't saying is speaking volumes."_ They gripped one another's hand tightly, so much for a relaxing honeymoon.

Calling Seiya and Kiyoko out of their telepathic conversation, Serenity addressed Kiyoko, "Sister, I am afraid I have to ask that the two of you go back and keep an eye on… everything. See if you can read anything from her. I am going to go and alert the others to what is going on. I am honestly surprised they haven't surfaced yet. Pluto, go and take over at the communication and surveillance room."

Poor Setsuna, she'd broken the rules so many times for Kiyoko's sister that sometimes Serenity became very upset when she didn't. But Kiyoko knew that she paid for each one of those transgressions, even having died before. However, Kiyoko had to focus on other things now. She spoke, "Seiya and I will keep watch, but let's make sure that we keep the children away from her until we know more."

Nodding, Serenity sighed as she replied, "Agreed Kiyoko. And thank you." With that she took off at a quick pace to find the others. Setsuna nodded, but didn't say anything as she started walking toward the duty given her by Serenity with sorrowful acquiescence.

Kiyoko and Seiya walked back out to the courtyard, holding hands but keeping their guard up. With her free hand she still carried her staff. As they approached they heard Usagi just chatting away. If Kiyoko was correct she was talking about her.

When they reached the group Botan looked up and confirmed as much, "Serenity, I mean Usagi. That will take some getting used to. Your mother was just telling me about your wedding. It sounds as if it were beautiful! I wish that I could've been there."

Why did her mother ramble when she was nervous? Kiyoko wasn't sure she wanted this woman, her long lost aunt that made Setsuna so anxious, to know about her personal life like that. But she put on the serene smile of royalty and replied, "It was incredibly beautiful, thank you. Seiya and I have been together for many years, we simply chose to finally make it official."

Seiya narrowed her eyes on Botan, still not having mastered that royal mask, "Yes, Princess Botan, I feel very privileged to have found the love of my life in Kiyoko."

Botan looked at her, amusement in her expression, "Well, there are occasions to get it right the second time around." There was a spark of tension building between Botan and Seiya.

Usagi felt it too and feared what could happen, so she attempted to diffuse the situation, "Botan, I told you that was a long time ago." She turned to Seiya, "I'm sorry, but well… things came up when I told her that I was your best man." Then Usagi tried with Botan again, "Seiya loves Kiyoko in a way that is so much deeper than the way that she loved me. Besides, that was over a millennia ago!"

Shifting her eyes from Seiya to Kiyoko, "Of course. It's not like anyone would pine for someone that long. They'd have to be very in love to do that."

Kiyoko definitely did not like Botan, she was very bold and had a sharp tongue. But its sting was not like Seiya's or Haruka's. However, she smiled, "Yes, they would. So, may I call you aunt Botan? I'd like to know more about you."

The tone in Botan's voice told Kiyoko that she knew Kiyoko didn't trust her, "Of course Kiyoko that would be wonderful. And I do hope we'll have time to get to know one another." Kiyoko tried to get a read on her emotions, her energy, anything. But she realized she was getting nothing from the woman. This made Kiyoko's distrust grow.

She stood there and listened as her mother continued chattering away, and from what Kiyoko sensed, she really wanted to trust Botan. But her mother wanted to see the good in everyone, it was one of her greatest merits as well as one of her greatest flaws.

5 Page


	4. Chapter 4: Half-Truths

_**Chapter 4: Half-Truths**_

After a little while, Usagi insisted on taking Botan on a tour of the castle, though Kiyoko knew that her mother wouldn't show her everything it still worried her. When everyone stood Kiyoko looked at Helios and asked him, "Dear brother, would you see to arrangements for some quarters for Botan, the best of the guest suites." Looking at Botan, "I am sorry, I should've asked you if you'd like to stay."

Seiya hoped her expression didn't reflect her dumbfounded feeling. She asked Kiyoko telepathically, _"What are you doing my love? Inviting a potential enemy in!"_

A barely perceptible shake of Kiyoko's hair and a message back, _"The guest suite I speak of has extensive surveillance. Helios knows exactly what I am doing. As the say, keep your friends close…."_ She let the thread trail off there as she felt understanding creep over Seiya.

But then a feeling of shock washed over her, _"Do you mean the suite Taiki, Yaten, and I stayed in here when you and I met? We were being watched?"_ There was a tone of irritation in her thoughts.

Pursing her lips on the outside, her thoughts to Seiya, _"I am sorry Seiya, but that time it was Serenity's idea and not mine."_ Seiya believed her and so she didn't press the issue, but she did let out a huff as they started trailing Usagi and Botan into the castle.

Botan looked at Kiyoko as the four of them walked, "Thank you so much Kiyoko. I would love to stay!" The smile she wore seemed to look sweet and sinister at the same time. Kiyoko smiled back politely, but didn't say anything.

Fortunately Kiyoko was correct in that her mother didn't take Botan to places such as the surveillance room or the temple. Instead she took her to see the extensive kitchen, the beautiful throne room, and now they'd arrived at the library. Normally a trip to this huge repository of knowledge would excite Kiyoko, but not today.

Botan took in the shinning white shelves, tables, and chairs and smiled, "Somehow this reminds me of the library on the moon. It was huge as well." She turned to Usagi with tears rimming the edges of her eyes, "Oh how I wish you could remember those days that we shared. You used to pull my hair to try and get my attention when I was reading, wanting me to come and play with you."

Seiya interjected, "Princess Botan, how old were the two of you when you were separated?" What she was describing sounded like Usagi should've been old enough to remember.

The corner of Botan's mouth went up as she responded, "I was five and Ser… Usagi was six Seiya. I was a progeny, learning to read at three years old." She went back to staring at the bookcases.

"You were five and I was six? What happened that took you away from our kingdom Botan," Usagi asked with concern in her voice. From what Kiyoko could sense, her mother was concerned, but she was trying to get information from Botan as well. Perhaps Kiyoko had underestimated her.

Botan turned back toward Usagi and looked thoughtful, "Something took me away… I don't know what or how…. But I was taken to the darkest reaches of space, trapped somehow for a long time. I'm not sure how long. But as soon as I was free I began my journey back to you. I'd heard the whisperings of the White Moon's fall, but that you were alive on Earth. Something in me just had to find you. Searching all alone until today."

Usagi went over to her and took both of Botan's hands, "I am so sorry, you were alone all that time. But you never have to be alone again." Her heart ached at the loneliness Botan must have felt. She was still a bit skeptical, but any being who'd been alone like that deserved compassion as far as she was concerned.

Even Kiyoko wasn't certain what to say to that, if it were true. For a second she found herself wanting to believe Botan as well. Seiya picked up on that and squeezed her hand, cautioning her telepathically, _"People lie. She may be a victim, but she may also be a very good actress."_ Kiyoko nodded.

After they left the library, Usagi led them to one of the castle's music rooms. As soon as she realized it, she grew angry, her thoughts flowing to Seiya, _"She is actually expecting us to perform for Botan! Unbelievable!"_

Seiya smiled and answered with her own thoughts, _"Perhaps she is simply trying to distract her while Serenity confers with the others. Besides, I love singing with you."_ This made Kiyoko blush.

Sure enough, a short time later they found themselves in a music room, Usagi begging them to sing. Eventually Kiyoko conceded, huffing at her mother, "Alright, alright. I will accompany the great Seiya Kou of the Three Lights." She loved teasing her wife about her time as a teen idol on Earth.

 ***Chibi-Usa***

Finally Serenity had all of the Senshi called back from patrols and gathered together, with the exception of Ruka, the young Sailor Starbright. Serenity was following her sister's advice and had one of Usa-chan's tutors take them for a trip into the city. She knew that they could defend themselves if necessary, but she wanted them away from Botan until things were sorted out. She'd even pulled Pluto from the surveillance room after everyone was present. They all sat together in the temple, Serenity felt it was the safest place to speak frankly.

And so she laid everything out before them. Of course there was a great commotion that broke out. Serenity gave it a minute and then commanded their attention, her voice strong and regal as she spoke, "Stop! Speculation and gossip are not helpful. As we speak this woman, Princess Botan, is with my mother, Kiyoko, and Seiya. Kiyoko is attempting to gather information as we have little to go on." Her eyes darted to Setsuna briefly and then she continued, "As of right now, we will treat her as our guest, a visiting diplomat if you will."

The words came spilling out of Haruka's mouth before she could stop them, "Yes, that worked out so well on Estara." Part of her felt guilty for questioning their queen, but another part of her felt it needed to be said.

Serenity sharpened her gaze and responded sternly, "This is not Estara, we are all here together with both the silver and golden crystals. There is strength in numbers." It wasn't until recently that Serenity had started to gain confidence in her abilities as queen. It had taken many talks with her mother, and watching her sister do it so well, even if her watching was from afar.

Minako nodded and spoke, "The queen is correct. There is nothing that we cannot face together. And just perhaps, she is telling the truth and there is no threat." She didn't really believe it, she wanted to, but she'd been a Senshi too long to trust so easily anymore. This wasn't like when the Starlights had appeared on Earth again out of the blue. She'd known they were allies.

"What baffles me is that there are no records of her existence," Ami said incredulously. Her eyes fell on Setsuna and she felt a bit guilty, "Not that I am trying to imply you're lying Setsuna."

Shaking her head slightly, Setsuna replied morosely, "I know Ami. And I wish that I could tell you all more, but I cannot." She hung her head, wishing that she could tell them everything more than any of them could possibly imagine.

Helios had slipped into the temple and to Serenity's side as the others were speaking. He addressed them in his gentle way, "Princess Botan will be staying with us, at Kiyoko's request. At this point I believe that all we can do is keep watch and wait. I trust that Kiyoko had a reason for inviting her to stay. All of the arrangements have been made."

There was some further discussion, but Serenity agreed with Helios and they all prayed this was not a mistake. As everyone was given their orders and began to disburse, Serenity pulled Haruka and Michiru aside. She looked at them with more vulnerability than she'd shown in front of the others, "I don't know why Setsuna can't tell us more about Botan, but it worries me. Also, I have to ask you about something else Haruka." Her face became even more concerned, "There have been whisperings today among the castle staff that they heard screaming from Kiyoko's chambers last night. Is she still having nightmares?" Serenity had heard the tale of what had happened on Estara and was concerned for her sister. And this mysterious aunt showing up out of the thin air wasn't helping.

Haruka sighed, knowing that Kiyoko didn't want anyone to know that she was still having nightmares. However, she didn't want to lie to Serenity either, especially after the intensity of the last one. Haruka didn't experience the nightmares per se, but the feelings connected to them. Torn between betraying her queen and betraying her Kiyo-chan, she finally answered Serenity, "I believe that she is, but she hasn't discussed them with me." It was true, since the wedding ceremony Kiyoko hadn't discussed much with Haruka, but then again Haruka had offered to take over Ruka's training while they were on Earth. And Ruka was as demanding of a student as her mother had been. Michiru had actually teased her about it a few times. However, Haruka couldn't tell Serenity that they were still happening every night or how much worse they were getting. She simply couldn't betray the bond they shared that way.

Serenity looked grim, "Thank you Haruka. Thank you for looking out for my sister." She dismissed them to see to their duties. And set off to her own, Helios at her side.

 ***Kiyoko***

After the impromptu concert Botan said that she was tired and so Usagi offered to show her to her room. Kiyoko and Seiya went back to their own room, after inquiring about the children's whereabouts. She was happy that Serenity had listened to her. The two of them had dinner in their chambers, Kiyoko had insisted.

As they ate dessert, chocolate cake of course, Kiyoko spoke, "I just don't understand why it is I can't get a read on her. It's so infuriating."

Seiya stood up and grabbed Kiyoko from her chair, scooping her into her arms, "My love, my wife, everyone is on guard. Please don't let this mystery ruin our honeymoon." She carried Kiyoko to their bed and the two of them lost themselves in their passion for each other once again.

When they drifted off Kiyoko was pulled into that nightmare again, it was the same carnage as before… Friends turned to enemies… Family lying dead on the ground…. Kiyoko feeling helpless…. But when she looked up this time there were two shadowy figures…. One of them sent a beam of dark energy straight through her mother's chest. She stood there frozen in front of her sister's body, surrounded by Ami and Michiru's bodies on each side. And then mother collapsed. Kiyoko was trapped, a spectator here. She watched as Seiya ran to her mother and dropped to her knees, crying tears like she'd never seen. The last thing she heard was Seiya whispering, "Odango… No…."


	5. Chapter 5: Living Nightmare

_**Chapter 5: Living Nightmare**_

Kiyoko had went into an empty bed chamber when she woke and fall onto the bed, burying her sobs in the pillows. Not long later she heard the door open. Kiyoko was so upset that she didn't even look up or say anything as Haruka climbed onto the bed and laid next to her. She just kept sobbing into the pillows. Finally Haruka broke the silence, "You need to talk about this. Seiya may seem content to wait you out, and heaven knows that I tried. But this is getting worse, not better." Kiyoko didn't say anything, so Haruka turned her over and looked her in the eyes. They were so full of pain and fear, puffy from crying. It tore Haruka's heart apart, "Please tell me what is hurting you so!" She just shook her head fiercely. Why was Kiyoko so stubborn? Haruka snapped, "Damnit Kiyoko! You can't just go on having nightmares every night! It's going to run you down and eventually the golden crystal will suffer. I've seen it with Usagi and the Silver Crystal."

Somehow mentioning her mother triggered a swirl of emotions: pain, grief, anger, even jealousy. Kiyoko snapped in return, "Yes, I know…. You've all been to hell and back with her! She is your Queen, Queen Mother…. And Serenity is your queen….. They should be your concern!" The look on Haruka's face made Kiyoko immediately regret her words.

Haruka couldn't believe what Kiyoko was saying. It almost sounded like the ramblings she'd spouted on Estara not so long ago. But how to make her understand…. She spoke in a wounded and hard voice, "Earth and it's Queen are my duty. It has been my duty for…. Forever. But don't take that to mean that you are less important than either of them. You should know better than that!"

Feeling even guiltier, Kiyoko nodded and sniffled as she said, "I know. And though Estara is my home and I have family here, Earth is the same for me. It is my home and all of you my family…. That's why this scares me so…." She trailed off, unable to say anymore.

Feeling the storm in Kiyoko's heart, Haruka didn't push her any further. She had learned something though, the nightmares she was having had to do with something happening here. Haruka didn't know whether to stay or go. When Kiyoko had married Seiya she felt something change, it was like Kiyoko was trying to reign in the blurring of their boundaries. The feelings Haruka had about this were conflicted, she understood how seriously Kiyoko took her commitment, but there was a bitterness that would probably never go away. Seiya always seemed to create a wedge between her and her princesses. Eventually she decided to just ask, "Do you want me to stay or go?"

The question made Kiyoko blink, but she'd caught enough of the feelings running through Haruka to understand. It was difficult for her too. Kiyoko meant every word of the commitment she'd made to Seiya, and Haruka was right about what Kiyoko had been doing. However, she didn't have the strength to move and asking her to get Seiya would've hurt her more than sending her away. So what was right? Was it right to take her comfort? Could she be alone? If she were alone she was sure she'd start sobbing again. Kiyoko couldn't stand the thought of bearing this crushing pain alone. She whispered, "Stay. I'd like it if you stayed."

Haruka nodded and just laid there next to Kiyoko, not pulling her close, but simply holding her hand. She did, however, kiss her on the forehead. Haruka told Kiyoko in a gentle tone she didn't let many hear, "Sleep well Kiyo-chan."

The next morning Kiyoko woke lying next to a sleeping Haruka, still holding her hand. It was as if she hadn't moved an inch. She sensed a presence and soon heard someone outside the door. Kiyoko rose gingerly and went to the door, slipping out as to not wake Haruka. She stepped into the hall and saw Michiru. She looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry Michiru… for taking her away again… I had a nightmare."

With an understanding tone Michiru responded, "It is alright Kiyoko, I don't know how many times I have to say this… Besides, I am just as worried as she is. What is going on? I have even consulted my mirror and get nothing." She pulled at Kiyoko's chin, forcing her eyes up.

But when Kiyoko looked up she didn't see the Michiru standing there in an elegant, yet simple dress. She saw Michiru, all of her life drained away. Her eyes as empty as they were in her nightmare. Kiyoko let out a small gasp, but swiftly recovered her composure, "It's just bad dreams. I… I have to go. Seiya will be worried." Kiyoko scurried down the hall as quickly as she could, returning to her own chambers… Running from the nightmare image.

When she reached her chambers Seiya wasn't there, making Kiyoko want to cry. She'd wanted to sink into her wife's loving arms so very much. But she was still too worn out to try and find her at the moment, so Kiyoko went and soaked in the bath for a long time.

Eventually she got out and dressed in a short maroon dress with gold beading that she didn't wear often, even when she lived on Earth. But somehow it felt good today. Now Kiyoko decided to seek out her beloved Seiya. Her senses told her that she was in the courtyard that they'd all been in yesterday. Her mother was there too. Perhaps Seiya was trying to reason with Usagi about trusting Botan. Kiyoko left, heading out to join them.

She made her way down the halls quickly, feeling as though she couldn't get to Seiya's arms quickly enough. She stepped out of the castle itself and stopped cold. What she saw twisted her heart in her chest. There, standing in the middle of the courtyard incredibly close to one another was her mother and Seiya, Usagi's hand on Seiya's cheek. Kiyoko felt cold all over.

Just then, she heard Botan just behind her, a note of smugness in her voice as she said, "It's so good that they're still so close. I can't imagine the connection between, so strong to have survived that way." Then she walked right past Kiyoko and called out to Usagi, "Sister! I've been looking for you!"

Both Seiya and Usagi looked over and Seiya locked eyes with Kiyoko. Her eyes were sad. Kiyoko couldn't take it. She turned around and walked back inside. Seiya just stood there, not understanding Kiyoko's reaction. She'd simply wanted to talk to Usagi about Kiyoko. Seiya was so worried about her.

Once inside Kiyoko wandered the halls, not wanting to go back to her chambers in fears that Seiya would show up there. Eventually she made it to the castle library. Kiyoko decided to bury herself in books, something she'd always loved. She actually pulled a thick text on dreams. Reading through it felt like a waste afterward. It spoke about dreams in terms of symbolism for the unconscious. That was all well and good for most people, but she knew that these nightmares were more than that.

Kiyoko looked up and realized it was nearly dark. Then she felt a familiar approach. It filled her with fear and so she stuck her nose back into the text, not really reading. However, a moment later she heard Ami's voice, "Researching dreams Kiyoko? Is everything alright?"

Not looking up Kiyoko responded, "Everything is fine Ami, just something that I thought might be useful."

Ami nodded, even though Kiyoko hadn't looked up, "Useful, something useful would be good. That's why I am here, trying to see if I can find any shred of information about Princess Botan."

Botan, that piqued Kiyoko's interest and she looked up without thinking. It was just like with Michiru, Ami didn't look like herself. She looked like a battered corpse with empty eyes. Kiyoko forced herself not to scream and closed her book, almost rambling as she often accused her mother of, "That sounds like a very important task. I will leave you in peace. Good luck." She stood quickly and nearly sprinted from the room.

So tired… Kiyoko was so tired of being plagued by nightmares. So tired of strangers showing up and disrupting her once peaceful life. Everyone told Kiyoko how strong she was, and for a long time she'd believed them. Now though, she didn't feel very strong. Kiyoko thought defeating Sikana would put those nightmares and these feelings of weakness behind her. Yet here she was practically running down the halls a storm of emotions.

Finally she stopped and breathed deeply, thinking, trying to remember the last time other than her wedding that she'd felt happy and at peace. Then it came to her, it was when she and Minako went to the moon. In a way, when she and Haruka were there. The day that she'd bound herself to Haruka. That was it. She would go and clear her head. But something inside of her felt like she couldn't leave her children without proper protection.

So she rushed to Endo's room, knowing he was having dinner with her sister at the moment. Inside the room Kiyoko found an old wooden box with a crescent moon on it. In a snap decision she called the golden crystal forth from within her and placed it inside, casting a protective spell that would only allow Endo to open the box. Then she placed it on the nightstand next to his bed.

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note on it…..

 _Dearest Seiya,_

 _I love you so much…. But I need time…. Time to clear my head… Time to think… Time to search for answers to the demons that plague me each night…. I am going to the old Moon Kingdom… Please do not follow me or send anyone after me… I will come back when I am ready… Keep an eye on Botan and watch over our children… I promise that I will make this up to you…. I am sure that my mother will be there for you until I return…_

 _Your Wife,_

 _Kiyoko_

Concentrating she used her own inner magic, which she was thankful for its strength even in the absence of the golden crystal, and sent the note to the pillow on the bed she shared with Seiya. Once that was done she closed her eyes and disappeared in light.

In an instant she found herself on her favorite balcony in the old castle. She loved the view from here… It was magnificent! This view was what Kiyoko needed in order to find clarity! So enraptured was she that she was completely unaware of the fact that she wasn't alone. Suddenly Kiyoko found arms wrapped around her like a vice. A wisp of black hair, not her own, flew in front of her face. She shouted, "Botan! I knew you were up to no good! What are you doing?"

Botan laughed and spoke, her voice more snake like than she had heard it just fine, "Yes, little queen, you knew. Yet here we are…"

Another figure appeared in front of her, shocking her into silence. It was a man, though not completely corporeal. He had long grey hair, dark armor, a dark cape and sheperd's staff, as well as a dark circle imprinted on his forehead. He spoke with a strange and unearthly voice, "Finally we meet Daughter of the Silver Millennium. I am Bugendai, father of infinity. You've been the thorn of my existence for so long now." He narrowed his eyes and continued, "You and that vexing moon…. But no more! Finally I have you, you and the golden crystal!"

So that is what he was after! Another demon in search of her power. Now she knew why her instincts had told her to leave it behind. Kiyoko laughed, "You may have me, but not the golden crystal. I don't have it!"

Bugendai looked at her enraged! He took his specter-like hand and reached right into Kiyoko chest, causing her to scream in agony! He pulled it out and screamed in rage. From behind her, Kiyoko heard Botan speak, "Bugendai… I will find where she's hidden it… But I think we have to do something with her… And I know exactly what!"

Bugendai nodded and the circle on his forehead started to glow. Before Kiyoko could react she felt herself falling through a dark storm that wouldn't stop ripping at her. She thought she might shatter at any moment. And then she blacked out….

6 Page


	6. Chapter 6: Sailor V!

_**Chapter 6: Sailor V!**_

When Kiyoko woke up the sun was shining down on her, even with her eyes closed she could feel its warmth. Underneath her hands she could feel the soft brush of grass. So she was definitely not on the moon anymore. A gentle breeze blew around her and Kiyoko could hear voices everywhere. Finally Kiyoko was able to open her eyes. She ached all over. And something felt off.

Before she could really take in her surroundings she realized something startling. Her wings were gone, where had her wings gone? Wait, they'd grown out of great magical turmoil…. That dark storm she'd gone through, perhaps that was the reason. She shook her head, trying to focus. First things first. Kiyoko had to figure out where she was. Looking around she saw trees everywhere, but this wasn't a forest. She heard too many people nearby, sensed too many people in general.

So she got to her feet and brushed herself off. Other than the missing wings she seemed relatively unharmed, but Kiyoko didn't know if that was good or bad. The last thing she remember was the moon…. Botan…. And the being that called himself Bugendai…. What had they done? Where had they sent her? Something about that made Kiyoko feel panicked and she started running, looking for people. Somehow she needed people.

Eventually she reached a sidewalk and kept running, bumping right into someone. When she looked she saw a gentle looking blonde man with a kind smiled. He began apologizing, "I'm so sorry miss, are you alright?"

Gathering all of the decorum and self-control of a royal being, Kiyoko refused to show the panic she'd been feeling. It was as if running into this man had literally knocked the sense back into her. She looked up and smiled back at him, "I'm am fine, thank you. But it is I who owe you an apology, I am very sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going at all."

The man looked down at her, seeming amused somehow, "That's okay. I know another girl with odangos who doesn't watch where she's going a lot. May I help you up? My name is Motoki." He extended his hand to Kiyoko.

She made a snap decision. Kiyoko had to know more about where she was. So she broke one of her cardinal rules and took Motoki's hand, reaching into his mind briefly. Kiyoko didn't want to pry into his every thought, but general information would be helpful. But what she got was a bit more than she bargained for. It wasn't just a matter of where, it was also a matter of when. Kiyoko had been transported back through time to twentieth century Tokyo!

But more than that, this Motoki knew her mother! That was the other girl with the odangos that he knew! She saw an image of her mother in her high school uniform surrounded by the Inner Senshi. Damn! Kiyoko knew what it meant to tamper with the timeline. But what should she do? Even though she was glad that she'd left the golden crystal with Endo because it was safe. She wasn't certain how to get back to her own time without Setsuna. And how else could she find her in the city? There was no Crystal Palace to guarantee where she would be.

Motoki had helped Kiyoko to her feet and was staring at her. Then he laughed, "You know, you look a lot like the girl I mentioned when you bite your lip like that." He blinked and asked, "Hey, no offense, but you have something on your forehead." Kiyoko wanted to curse again. She laughed and turned around, pretending to look for something and conjured the first thing she could think of that would hide her crescent moon symbol. So when she turned around, Kiyoko wore simple golden beaded piece of jewelry that was like a tiara, but it wasn't really elegant enough to be called a tiara. It would work, she'd worn it when she was little a few times, but it was the first thing that popped into her mind. Motoki looked at her even more oddly.

She smiled at him and took his hand, burying the thought of the crescent moon in the deepest part of his mind. Then Kiyoko turned the tone of her voice the sweetness of honey, "Motoki is it? My name is Atsuko and I am a little lost actually. Some friends told me that there was an arcade around here. Do you know where it is?" Kiyoko hoped using an alias would cause less impact on the timeline and Atsuko, the name of her most trusted staff when it came to her children, just kind of came out.

Finding himself unable to resist helping her, Motoki chuckled, "Yeah. I know the place. I work there actually. Come on, I'm headed in now." He offered her his arm and she took it. Kiyoko had to get to the Senshi and get back to the thirty second century! As the two of them walked down the street, Kiyoko saw her reflection in a store window. A thought struck her, she'd remembered remarks made about Chibi-Usa's hair and how much speculation it caused when she traveled back. She asked Motoki to hold on and took the Odangos in her hair down and ran her fingers through it. That was better! The less conspicuous Kiyoko looked the better. Motoki just shook his head at her and then the two of them made their way to Crown Arcade.

Once inside, Kiyoko found herself a little overwhelmed. She'd lived her entire life in castles. The only commotion Kiyoko was used to were the sounds of her children and the occasional festival. But there was noise and blinking lights from games everywhere. But she was able to adjust. And at Motoki's suggestion she tried out a game that seemed suspiciously placed there called "Sailor V". The mechanics of the game were simple enough. Pretty soon Motoki came over to check on Kiyoko and gasped, "That is the highest score I've ever seen!"

A moment later Kiyoko felt familiar presences. Without fail the doors to the arcade slide open and Kiyoko heard voices she knew. It was Minako… and her mother! Kiyoko took a deep breath, but continued playing the game. It wouldn't be good to pounce on them like a tiger. She heard Motoki walk over and greet them joyfully, "Minako-chan! Usagi-chan! How's it going?"

It was Minako who responded first, "Hi Motoki-san! It's great! We're here to play some Sailor V!" Her laugh was giddy. Kiyoko had always known Minako to be bubbly, but this was more than she had ever experienced. She supposed it was their youth.

Motoki laughed, "Sorry Minako-chan, but someone is playing it right now. Actually she's crushing it! Highest score ever! Even higher than Ami-chan's!" Kiyoko heard both girls gasp.

Her mother, Usagi shouted in disbelief, "No way Motoki-san! Nobody is better at Sailor V than Ami-chan!"

Kiyoko could almost hear his shoulders shrug, "Afraid so! Go see for yourselves!" Then she heard three people's footsteps walking toward her.

Alright, she had to stay calm that is what Kiyoko told herself. She could handle this. When they were right behind her, Kiyoko heard Minako say, "No way! That is not possible!"

Laughing, Motoki told them, "See, I told you! She's amazing!" Then he turned his voice toward Kiyoko, "Atsuko, this is Minako and Usagi. They're regulars at that game. Well, around here in general."

Uncertainly Kiyoko turned her head, letting her game end, and looked up. There they were, Minako and her mother. Minako who had always been the duality of the goddess of love and beauty, while being the fearless leader of the Inner Senshi at the same time. And of course there stood her mother, but so youthful with a look that was cute yet not the refined one that Kiyoko was used to along with hair that was as golden as the sun instead of as silver as the moon. It was shocking to say the least. Kiyoko had seen mental images over the years, but seeing it in person was entirely different.

Smiling, Kiyoko spoke tentatively, "Hello. Nice to meet you Usagi, Minako." Her mother, or rather Usagi, it felt strange to call this teenage girl her mother, in her typical friendly manner held out her hand to Kiyoko. Slightly worried about how this would go, Kiyoko stood up and took Usagi's hand and shook it.

Usagi smiled and looked at her strangely, tempting Kiyoko to use her telepathy. However, she didn't because Kiyoko was afraid of the two of them picking up on more than they might be already. Then Minako shook Usagi, "Usagi-chan!"

"Oh sorry," Usagi said as she blinked and brought that bright expression back to her face. She smiled at Kiyoko, "Want to go and get some ice cream or something Atsuko-chan? May I call you Atusko-chan?"

So her mother really had been too trusting then too. She wasn't psychic like Kiyoko, yet here she was… Kiyoko chuckled to herself unable to help being happy. Usagi's nature was infectious. Kiyoko answered, "Yes, you can call me Atsuko-chan. But can we get some cake instead?"

Usagi nearly squealed and grabbing her arm, calling Minako to come too as she dragged Kiyoko out of the arcade. Kiyoko looked back at Minako's expression, it was curious at the least. Suddenly Usagi forced the two of them to a stop. When Kiyoko turned her head she couldn't believe her eyes!


	7. Chapter 7: Chocolate Cake

_**Chapter 7: Chocolate Cake**_

 ***Seiya***

It was so strange, Seiya hadn't seen or heard from her wife all afternoon. She'd spent most of it with Usagi and that Botan. Nothing had happened that was glaringly suspicious, but she just didn't like her. Her gut told her that Botan was up to something. Once the sun set Seiya decided she would go look for Kiyoko, besides Rei had shown up to take over chaperone duty. That hadn't been officially decided or assigned to Seiya, but her distrust of Botan and Usagi's overly trusting nature made her not want to leave them alone. So she stayed, even though she knew Kiyoko had been close. However, she'd been talking to Botan. So Seiya thought that she'd been investigating something at first.

Something told Seiya she should check their chambers first. So she headed there. When she opened the doors, Seiya realized she wasn't there. But she saw a piece of paper lying on their bad, also unusual. Kiyoko simply never left papers anywhere except on that one table in this room, she was almost obsessive about it. So she walked over and read what was written on it. When she finished Seiya was confused and hurt. Why had she run away? This felt like running away. And what did that comment about her mother mean? Kiyoko had never minded her continued friendship with Usagi before. On the other hand, she knew that Kiyoko often found clarity and comfort in that old kingdom and if it helped with the nightmares…. However, it was difficult to swallow the idea of not going after her. What should she do?

If nothing else, the Senshi in her told her that Usagi and Serenity should know. She'd go to Serenity first, uncertain of whether Botan was still with Usagi. So Seiya started down the hallway, stopping a staff and asking if they knew where she could find the queen. They directed her to the small dining hall. Apparently she and the King were having a private dinner. Seiya hoped she wouldn't be interrupting anything, but this was too important.

When Seiya entered, she was relieved to find the two eating and chatting. Helios' eyes caught Seiya's first. He stood immediately, "What's going on Seiya?"

As Seiya approached, Serenity's gaze fell upon her as well, filled with worry. Seiya knew what she had to say was not going to make her feel better. She decided just to say it, "Kiyoko is gone. She went to the moon."

All of the clear drained from Serenity's face and a voice shouted from behind, "What?" Everyone turned to see Usagi entering the dining hall alone.

 ***Kiyoko***

Walking toward the three of them were Haruka and Michiru. Kiyoko was taken aback by the fact that they look like two halves of a whole even in this time, they're synchronicity and love for one another obvious. Usagi took her free hand and waved at them, calling out, "Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Something about the way Usagi addressed them made Kiyoko want to laugh. But she didn't.

She tried to keep as straight a face as possible, actually trying to duck behind them a little. Kiyoko didn't know why the two of them were making her nervous here, they were closest of family in her time. Still, she was nervous but Kiyoko knew that she had to recover herself and keep her power in check around them. They'd always had the most astute sense of power.

When Haruka and Michiru reached the three of them they looked to Usagi first. Haruka smiled at her and teased, "Hey there Koneko-chan!" Kiyoko wondered why on Earth Haruka was calling her mother a kitten. But she didn't say anything.

Michiru smiled and spoke with the same eloquence that Kiyoko had always known, "Hello Usagi and Minako-chan. Who is your friend?" Her eyes turned to Kiyoko, so deep and pooling like the ocean. Michiru had always had those eyes.

Before Minako could get a word in Usagi answered cheerfully, "This is Atsuko-chan! We're going to the café to get some cake!" Minako nodded, perhaps in agreement or perhaps in acceptance that Usagi was hogging the conversation at the moment.

Michiru eyed Kiyoko skeptically. Haruka looked her right in the eyes, those blue eyes threatening to drown Kiyoko. But then she smiled, "Nice to meet you Atsuko-chan. Where has Koneko-chan been hiding such a pretty friend?" The charm in her voice was familiar, yet somehow felt different.

This was when Minako broke into the conversation, "Haruka-san! Michiru-san is right there!" This made Michiru giggle. Kiyoko giggled too, she couldn't help it. She hadn't spent five minutes with her family of the future and already she felt better, not as weighted.

Haruka didn't like away from Kiyoko, her smile mischievous, "I know. May we join you at the café Atsuko-chan? Koneko-chan?" Kiyoko was pretty sure she'd left Minako out of the question as a result of her failed attempt at scolding Haruka.

Usagi looked at Kiyoko, but Kiyoko really didn't know why though. But she gathered that refinement within her. Kiyoko answered, "That would be wonderful, Haruka-san." Haruka flashed another smile before holding her arm out to Michiru. No matter the era and no matter the flirtation or closeness with anyone else, Haruka's heart was always and would always belong to Michiru.

As the five of them walked to the café, Kiyoko wondered something. From everything she'd known, Haruka and Michiru didn't trust outsiders especially when it came to Usagi. Of course, Usagi was still holding onto her arm happily! Michiru glanced back at Kiyoko, Usagi, and Minako and said, "I haven't seen you around here before Atsuko-chan."

It wasn't phrased as a question, but Kiyoko knew that it was and so she answered, keeping her face the mask of composure and elegance, "I just moved here Haruka-san. My aunt asked me to come." It was a play on the facts, but it would do.

They finally reached the café. Haruka held the door for the four of them, actually winking at Kiyoko as she walked past. The five of them sat in a corner booth, Haruka on one end and Kiyoko on the other. Usagi sat next to her with Minako in between her and Michiru. Then the waitress came over everyone ordered drinks and of course Usagi faithfully ordered cake. When the waitress got to Kiyoko she realized that she had no money, or anything else for that matter which was a problem she'd have to deal with if she was here very long, so she simply ordered water and refrained from the cake. Usagi looked at her perplexed. She understood, cake had been Kiyoko's suggestion.

Kiyoko didn't know what to say. Suddenly Haruka looked at the waitress, "One piece of chocolate cake as well please." The waitress blushed as Haruka smiled at her and went off to get their drinks. What was she doing? Haruka had always hated chocolate cake.

Silence settled on the group and Michiru spoke again, "Usagi, Minako-chan, I thought that you two were studying with Ami-chan and the others this afternoon."

Usagi laughed one of her high pitched nervous laughs, Minako accompanying her. Kiyoko remembered her father telling her that her mother was not the best student in school. Wait… her father…. Would she be able to see her father again?

Minako interrupted her thoughts, "We decided to skip it. We were going to play some Sailor V! But then we met Atsuko, who is VERY good at it. She beat Ami-chan's high score!"

Haruka and Michiru exchanged a look and just as it appeared Haruka was about to say something, the waitress brought the drinks and desserts over. Kiyoko sipped at her water as she eyed the cake in front of Usagi, Minako, and Haruka longingly. Usagi and Minako dug right into theirs. Haruka glanced sideways at Michiru and then slid her plate across the table, "Can't let you go hungry, now can we?"

Kiyoko blushed. Haruka had no idea who she was and yet she was still being exceptionally kind to her. She whispered, "Thank you Haruka-san." Delicately she took a bite of the cake and nearly moaned at the taste, only Makoto's cake had tasted better.

Haruka's smile grew bigger and she addressed Kiyoko, "Much better!" Then she glanced at Usagi's already empty plate and laughed, "Koneko-chan, you're finished already?"

Usagi looked at her plainly, "It was really good!" She took a big gulp of her drink. Kiyoko liked being with them like this. But she had to get back and stop Botan.

Michiru looked at her watch and then at Haruka, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have rehearsal. Haruka, are you coming or staying?" The two exchanged another glance that seemed to speak volumes. Kiyoko smiled just a little, thinking about how their way with each other looked like telepathy to outsiders.

Haruka answered her, saying, "I think I'm going to stick around a while, but I will walk you out Michi." She slid out of the booth and Michiru followed her, saying goodbye to everyone and walking with Haruka to the door. With her exceptional hearing Kiyoko caught just a couple of snip-its of their hushed conversation. She heard Haruka say something about keeping an eye… Kiyoko suspected it would be on her.

When Haruka came back to the table she sat down and asked, "What are you girls going to do now?" She looked at each one of them.

Minako laughed, "Probably go sit in on the Three Lights rehearsal. Seiya is always bugging Usagi to come watch." She put a hand over her mouth, realizing how what she'd said sounded. Haruka's expression was a bit puzzled and Usagi was blushing.

"It's not like that! We're just friends Haruka-san!" Kiyoko had to restrain herself from laughing for a moment as she thought about Haruka and Seiya's relationship in the future and the remarks made when she first met her!

However, Kiyoko quickly processed things and came to a few conclusions. First, Kiyoko would NOT see her father. He must have been captured by now which she couldn't tell anyone about. Second, if Kiyoko continued tagging along with Usagi and Minako she'd see Seiya. Her heart started to skip a beat, but then reality set in. Not only did this Seiya not know her, but she was in love with her mother. That made her heart sink… Which brought her to her third conclusion, no matter what Kiyoko had to avoid Seiya. She felt the sting of tears threatening her eyes.

Kiyoko stood and spoke with forced calm, "I'm afraid that I have to go. It was nice to meet all of you." She bowed briefly and then started walking briskly toward the doors.

Haruka grasped her wrist and looked up at her seriously, "May I walk with you Atsuko-chan?" Kiyoko pursed her lips, and though she wasn't certain it was the best idea… If she couldn't see Seiya, at least she could spend some time with Haruka! She nodded and Haruka stood, offering Kiyoko her arm with one of her flirty smiles. Kiyoko took it and they walked out of the café and into the bright sun. Haruka spoke in a soft tone, "So tell me more about yourself Atsuko."

6 Page


	8. Chapter 8: Who Are You?

_**Chapter 8: Who are you?**_

 ***Seiya***

Looking at Usagi, Seiya spoke somberly, "She left a note in our room that said she went to the old Moon Kingdom to try and figure out what is going on with her nightmares." She hated talking about the nightmares when she knew Kiyoko didn't want others to know.

It was Helios who responded to Seiya's statement first, "So, they're getting worse then. There is no other reason Kiyoko would leave at a time like this."

Turning to Helios, Seiya said with sorrow in her voice, "Yes, they seem to be getting steadily worse. But she won't talk about them. Not to me anyway. I don't know if she's told Haruka anything." Helios looked at Serenity and she nodded. Helios exhaled, "I will go and get someone to find her. We have to know what's going on." He walked out of the room swiftly.

Seiya watched him leave and something occurred to her. She turned her attention back to Usagi, "Where's Botan?" She didn't like any of this.

Usagi answered her in a tone that seemed both defensive and concerned, "She said that she was tired just after you left us and went to lay down for a while. Rei and I walked her to her suite."

A groan escaped Seiya's throat. She didn't like this at all…. Again the thought struck her, why had Kiyoko chosen NOW to run away?

 ***Kiyoko***

Kiyoko didn't know what to say. Haruka had asked her to tell Haruka about herself. But what could she tell her that wouldn't cause problems? She chewed on her lip as they walked up the street, her arm still in Haruka's and Kiyoko leading the way to nowhere in particular. Eventually Haruka spoke again, "Why are you being so quiet Atsuko-chan? Do I make you nervous?" Even though there was a flirtatious tone to Haruka's words, Kiyoko felt like there was a double meaning in them.

Somehow this made Kiyoko even more flustered, causing her to blush. She replied softly, "I am simply a bit shy Haruka-san." Oh how Kiyoko wanted to use her telepathy to read Haruka's mind right now! She found restraining her power in the twentieth century much more difficult than at home.

Eyeing her suspiciously Haruka spoke bluntly, "You don't strike me as shy at all. Something tells me you can be very bold when you want to be."

Damn! Haruka knew her so well, even though she didn't know her. First the cake and now this! Kiyoko smiled, forcing the nervousness down, "You're right Haruka-san, but only once I get to know someone."

Haruka nodded and continued on, asking another question, "Why didn't you want to go with Koneko-chan and Minako-chan to watch those pop stars perform? Most girls would've jumped at the chance."

Kiyoko knew that Haruka was right, from the history that she knew anyway. So she just replied, "I'm not a fan of the Three Lights. Would you have rather gone with the others Haruka-san?"

"Hell no! I don't like people like that," Haruka said adamantly. For a moment her face was serious, but then she put the flirtatious look back on her face, "So, what do you like to do?"

This game was going to become more difficult as they went along. Kiyoko put a similar look on her face, "Lots of things Haruka-san. What about you?"

"I love anything fast, cars, motorcycles, and track. I love to feel the wind," Haruka answered rather honestly.

Kiyoko smiled a mischievous smile. She wanted to turn the tables on the flirtatious interrogation here. She had to. So she asked the next logical question, "Fast, eh? Would you take me for a ride sometime?" She put a look similar to the one she normally saw Michiru where when the two of them spoke flirtatiously back home.

It seemed to have accomplished Kiyoko's goal of putting Haruka off her game. She actually blushed lightly. Haruka never blushed! Clearing her throat, Haruka responded, "Perhaps. We'll just have to wait and see."

Haruka's comment made Kiyoko think…. It may take some time to get to Setsuna. This wouldn't be as simple as she thought. That created another problem. If Kiyoko stayed here she would need money, remembering the cafe. There was no way that she would risk using her powers if she could avoid it. She'd need food, a place to stay, and clothes. Conjuring anything more than what she had already would be dangerous. What could she do for money? Money had never been an issue for Kiyoko. She was royalty with magical powers. Well, this trip would test her in more than one way. She took a chance and took a deep breath, "Haruka-san? What would you do if you needed money and couldn't get a job?" She felt like getting a job would create a larger impact on the timeline.

Looking at Kiyoko with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion, but she answered bluntly, "Well, that necklace with the pink stone you're wearing looks like it'd be worth a lot. You could sell it to a jeweler. But why do you need money Atsuko-chan?"

More chewing on her lip commenced as Kiyoko thought of how to answer her. Then it came to her, "I told you my aunt requested that I come here. But what I didn't say is that we had a fight and she kicked me out." Kiyoko put a morose expression on in order to drive the point home. Again, it wasn't entirely untrue. Looking down the street she saw a jewelry store. Fortunately the necklace she wore that Haruka was referring to was not one she wore every day, though she hoped that when she got home Makoto would understand. She'd given it to her when she was young. Kiyoko put her eyes back on Haruka, "Thank you Haruka-san, but this time I really must go! I hope we see each other again. I'd rather like that ride!" Actually winking as she said it threw Haruka off long enough for Kiyoko to break free and get away.

As Kiyoko entered the jewelry store and looked around. It was a nice place. Hopefully she could get enough money to live on for the presumably brief time she'd be here. A brunette that appeared to be about Usagi and the others age approached her and bowed, "Welcome to my mother's store. How may we help you?" This young lady was so polite!

Smiling at her, Kiyoko unclasped the necklace from around her neck which was priceless and held it up, "Does your mother ever buy jewelry?" The young lady just stared at it with wide eyes. Kiyoko prompted her, "Miss?"

She blinked and replied, "Not normally, but let me go and ask her." She walked briskly and despite not using her telepathy, Kiyoko were fairly certain she would walk out of here with enough money to get by.

Luckily Kiyoko was correct, though she did have to use her magic just a little to convince the owner to give her the money in cash. So Kiyoko walked out with a black zippered pouch with a very large sum of money. Though she hadn't expected the sight she encountered when she got about a half-block away. Haruka stood there, leaning against a tree, clearly waiting for her.

She stood up and eyed the fat black pouch, "Well that worked out well. How much was that necklace worth?" Her eyes made their way up to Kiyoko's face.

Swallowing Kiyoko made her face a mask of serenity, putting her royal upbringing to work again. She had a feeling she would be doing this frequently until she returned home, "It was very expensive, a gift actually, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices in life."

The look on Haruka's face was hard, and a little haunted for a moment, "That is very true. There are many sacrifices that are necessary in life." Even in this era Haruka understood duty and how high its price at times. This made Kiyoko think of the Haruka she knew and Kiyoko was overcome by the desire to comfort her. Without thinking she reached out and touched her cheek tenderly.

With the speed of the wind, Haruka brought her hand up to Kiyoko's, presumably to remove it. But when she touched Kiyoko's hand it was like she was frozen. Her eyes widened just for a second and then she spoke, "Just who are you? Really."

Kiyoko didn't move and smiled a heartfelt smile, "I am a ghost, and I am not important Haruka-san. Focus on your mission. See you around." Then, as swiftly as the wind, having learned from the best, Kiyoko ran far. She made certain her route was anything but a straight line. Kiyoko wasn't certain she'd said the right thing. But that couldn't be her concern right now. She knew she'd see Haruka again. Kiyoko was counting on it.

 **Author NOTE:** I am starting a class this week, working full time, and have a family…. Please be patient if I am not able to update as quickly as I have this summer. Thank you!

4 Page


	9. Chapter 9: Perplexed Connections

_**Chapter 9: Perplexed Connections**_

 ***Haruka***

 **Crystal Tokyo**

Haruka reported to Queen Serenity's chambers as requested. Though she didn't know yet what it was about, something told her it had to do with Kiyoko. Something was off in their bond. It was as if she were blocking her again. Haruka entered and found Serenity, Usagi, Helios, and Seiya waiting for her. It definitely had to do with Kiyoko. She looked at Helios and gave a quick bow, "You requested my presence?" Knowing that it had to do with Kiyoko made Haruka tread lightly. She didn't like that Seiya was here without her, not one bit.

Helios nodded and replied, "Yes, Haruka. We need to know whatever you know about the nightmares that Kiyoko has been having." This was what Haruka was worried about. She wanted to answer them, but how would Kiyoko feel? She tried deflecting, "I am sure Seiya knows more about them than I do, you're Highness."

Seiya knew what Haruka was up to and she wasn't in the mood. She snapped, "I've already told them what I know. If I had more information we wouldn't need you!" She hated feeling like Haruka knew more about her wife than she did. To Kiyoko's credit, Seiya knew she'd been working to build more defined boundaries with Haruka.

Serenity snapped, not willing to tolerate their bickering, "Enough! I don't care about your issues right now! I am worried about my sister!" She turned her eyes on Haruka, hard and stern, "Now Sailor Uranus, please tell us whatever you know about Kiyoko's nightmares."

A sigh escaped Haruka's lips as she spoke, "May I ask why you aren't just discussing this with Kiyoko?" Something was amiss here.

The look in Seiya's face changed. It morphed from spiteful to sorrowful and she replied in a low tone, "You don't feel it? She's gone….. She went back to the old Moon Kingdom… And she specifically requested that no one follow her…."

Blinking, Haruka couldn't believe her ears, "She what? I can't believe she'd leave at a time…." And then her voice trailed off as her mind went back to the empty bed chamber.

Seiya was so angry and confused, she shouted, "What do you know Haruka? Tell us now!" She felt so powerless in this.

Haruka swallowed and said, "I don't know much. I know she's still having them every night. I know they're getting worse." She hesitated, but in the end told them anyway, "And I know that they have to do with something happening here… Something tragic…." Her mind was haunted by the look Kiyoko had on her face as Haruka had tried to confront her.

Usagi started to talk about how they needed to go after her, even though she said not to and Seiya cut her off, "No Usagi, if she asked to be left alone then we leave her alone. She wouldn't have asked for no reason."

Haruka nodded, "Agreed. We should trust her. Kiyoko is strong." It was strange to agree with Seiya, but she knew Kiyoko. If she wanted to be left alone, then that was all there was to it… For now anyway. She turned her attention back to Serenity, "Serenity, I think we need to focus our attention on watching Botan and discerning whether she is an ally or an enemy."

 **Twentieth Century**

Haruka couldn't catch her, that mysterious girl who called herself Atsuko. Heaven knows she tried! Haruka ran after her as quickly as her legs would go, but eventually she lost her. She stood there on a sidewalk outside of a flower shop remembering when Atusko had touched her face, though she was certain that wasn't her real name. It was strange, like there was a connection between them and there was definitely power there. However, Haruka didn't think she was an enemy. This was confusing for Haruka. Normally everyone was a potential enemy in her mind, but something in her couldn't put this girl into that category.

The scent of roses wafted from the shop as a customer exited and washed over Haruka. Somehow it made that feeling of connection even stronger in Haruka's mind. Usually the scent of roses made her think of Michiru at best and Mamoru at worst. Everything about this was so perplexing.

She meandered her way back to more familiar territory and went to the studio Michiru was rehearsing in today. Normally she rehearsed at home, but with her upcoming engagement she'd chosen a studio for part of her preparation. Haruka walked in and sat down, looking at the floor.

Michiru stopped playing and approached her, asking, "What happened Haruka?" She didn't like to see her partner so glum. It worried her a bit also. Haruka had agreed to find out more about that strange girl.

Still not looking up, Haruka muttered, "She got away from me. That girl literally ran away!" It was so frustrating.

She couldn't help it, Michiru laughed a little and replied, "Someone was faster than you? Now that is something!"

"Don't laugh Michi! It was so bizarre. She most certainly has power. I felt it," Haruka looked up at Michiru and said, "Just before she disappeared she told me that she'd see me around."

Michiru nodded and ran her fingers through Haruka's hair, "Then I suppose we'll get the opportunity to find out more about this girl after all."

 ***Kiyoko***

Favorably for Kiyoko, she was able to find an inexpensive hotel that rented rooms by the week. She'd decided to pay for one week and pray that she weren't here any longer than that. The idea of what could be happening at home because of Botan and that bizarre creature, Bugendai, was petrifying! Thinking about it reminded her of that last nightmare. It made her shiver from head to toe. The room was adequate. It had a single futon, a petite table with two chairs, a little kitchenette with a microwave, a bathroom with a shower, and a terrace that looked out over the area. For some reason Kiyoko wanted to be on the top floor and so she was thankful that the building had an elevator as well.

What had been an equally bizarre experience had been shopping. Trying to decide what she needed, what was the best buy, and having to get it all herself was new. She was royalty. Kiyoko had never had to shop for food, clothing, or household goods. It'd all been provided. It was a humbling thing for her. Though she had gone a little overboard on the clothes. But she'd forced herself to buy a simple black purse and only two pair of new shoes. Alright, maybe the shoes weren't such a smart thing. It wasn't like she was planning on taking any of this home.

She was musing about that as she walked done the street carrying a few bags of groceries, thinking of the simplest meals in her repertoire, for her diminutive kitchenette when she sensed her. Kiyoko inhaled deeply and turned to see Haruka sitting in a yellow convertible with the top down, waiting on a red light. Should she stay or go? Kiyoko wasn't certain. Evidently she had waited too long. She saw Haruka turn and catch sight of her.

Kiyoko made a snap decision and kept walking, confident that Haruka would follow. She was correct. Haruka pulled into a parking spot just ahead of Kiyoko and called out to her, "Atusko-chan! I guess you were right about seeing each other around."

Well, there was no choice now. Kiyoko walked over next to the car and smiled, holding her groceries. She looked at Haruka and said, "Yes Haruka-san, I suppose I was right."

Haruka looked Kiyoko up and down, taking in the new outfit that she'd changed into. Somehow it made her feel better. The top was very similar to the dress she was wearing, but purple with blue trim and no intricate beading. She'd also bought some knee length grey leggings to wear with it and a pair of matching grey boots. Eventually her gaze made it back to Atsuko's eyes, prompting her to recall how blue Haruka's own were. They were actually a similar blue to the hue she shared with her father. Her voice had that flirtatious and questioning edge to it again as she commented, "Nice outfit. You look quite cute. Have you found a place to stay?"

"Yes, I have. Thank you. It's nearby. I am actually on my way there to make some dinner," Kiyoko said and lifted her hands a bit, emphasizing the point with the groceries she was carrying. Then she asked, "Where's Michiru?"

Haruka smiled slyly, like she was up to something. She replied, "Still rehearsing. She's got a big show coming up. I should probably be there too, but I couldn't concentrate."

Kiyoko smirked. She knew this game. Haruka would flirt until she got all of the information she wanted to from Kiyoko. What she didn't know is that Kiyoko had learned it from her over a century ago, well of her life. Kiyoko said simply, "I won't keep you then. It was a pleasure to see you again Haruka-san."

She resumed walking toward her hotel, picking up her pace slowly. Kiyoko didn't want to run again, partly because she'd have to leave the groceries. A moment later she felt Haruka's hand on hers, taking some of the bags. When Kiyoko looked at her questioningly, Haruka smirked at her and said, "What? I'm hungry. Someone ate my cake earlier." Kiyoko laughed and the two of them walked on.

She glanced sideways at her oldest friend, who was technically a stranger and said, "I suppose I am making dinner for two then." Hopefully she could get just close enough to Haruka quickly so that she could find out where to find Setsuna. That was the plan at any rate.


	10. Chapter 10: Games

_**Chapter 10: Games**_

 ***Botan***

Botan had returned immediately to her room in the Crystal Palace after the confrontation with Kiyoko. From what Bugendai had said, she wouldn't have enough power to return without the golden crystal. Now her mission was to figure out where Kiyoko had hidden it. Luckily Botan had exceptional hearing and so she heard a couple of castle staff outside of her door whispering about Kiyoko…. Something about her running away. That suited Botan just fine. Without her being considered "missing" that would give Botan a defense when they came and tried to question her, which she knew that they would.

So she climbed into the bed in her suite and waited. Sure enough, a little while later she heard banging on her door. When Botan got up and opened it she saw her sister, Seiya, and the one called Sailor Uranus. Seiya and Uranus both looked suspicious and furious. Ser…. Usagi looked sad and apologetic. Her sister really was naïve, no matter the era.

Botan tried to look appropriately surprised. It was taking some getting used to, being around others and what was expected in a given situation. She addressed Usagi instead of the two Senshi, "Dear sister, what is going on?"

Usagi started to open her mouth, but didn't get a chance to speak. That Senshi from outside of the system, Seiya. The one who'd hopped from one Daughter of the Silver Millennium to another, she spoke in a tone filled with fury and ire, "That's what we want to know! You show up out of the blue and now…" Her voice trailed off there. It was everything that Botan could do to keep from smiling.

Usagi picked up speaking for the group, "I'm sorry Botan. But my daughter has left under some questionable circumstances. There are concerns about you having a hidden agenda here."

Uranus huffed at that, growling, "Concerns is an understatement. We don't trust you." She wore a look that mirrored Seiya's. From the bit she knew about the two of them, Botan wanted so badly to laugh.

However, she had to find that golden crystal. Botan couldn't be found out yet. She spoke remorsefully to them, "I understand your concerns, but I do not know anything about Kiyoko's leaving." It was a lie, and perhaps a bold one.

Nonetheless, Usagi nodded morosely, "Thank you Botan. However, I am afraid that Queen Serenity has ordered that a guard be posted in proximity to you at all times. Seiya has volunteered to take the first shift. Then Usagi looked at Seiya, "Sailor Vesta will relieve you in a few hours. Please behave." Seiya huffed. Botan's wheels began turning. So her next targets would be coming to her instead of her having to seek them out, perfect.

 ***Kiyoko***

When they got to Kiyoko's room, she was a bit embarrassed. She'd forgotten that she'd just thrown her clothes on the futon when she brought them back earlier. Setting down the groceries on the small counter space she had, Kiyoko apologized, "I am so sorry Haruka-san. I will have everything cleaned up in just a moment. Kiyoko slipped off her shoes and went to fold the clothes put them in the small trunk in the corner.

Haruka looked around and then at Kiyoko's frantic tidying up, laughing. She said, "Don't worry about it Atsuko-chan! You just got this a few hours ago. A little settling is expected." She went over and started unpacking the groceries, putting things away just the same as Kiyoko would have. It made Kiyoko grin. Once things were taken care of, Haruka pivoted to face Kiyoko, "So what are we having for dinner?"

That was an excellent question! What could she make…. Thinking back to the most simplistic lessons Makoto had given her, Kiyoko decided and told Haruka, "Well, I am having beef and potato stew. If you'd like some…." She allow the sentence to drop off there. It was true that she'd offered to make her dinner, but being coy made the game more fun.

The look on Haruka's face was quite amusing, flirtatious but a little caught off guard. She arched an eyebrow and said, "Well, beef and potato stew it is then."

Kiyoko shooed her to the table as she set to work cutting vegetables, adding snow peas to the pot of water her had brewing on her little two burner set up. She hummed while she cooked as she'd seen Makoto do many times while cooking.

Haruka stood against the balcony door frame and watched Kiyoko as she continued, beginning to slice the beef into thin strips. When she put it in a pot of oil she'd prepare, Haruka couldn't contain her curiosity anymore. She asked Kiyoko, "Do you know Koneke-chan's friend Makoto?"

The question made Kiyoko freeze for a brief moment. She hadn't realized how much she must act like Makoto when she cooked. Clearing her throat she answered Haruka without looking away from her work, "No Haruka-san. I am afraid I don't. You, Michiru-san, and Minako-chan are the only friends of Usagi-chan's that I've met." She didn't bother with why because she knew the answer all too well.

Eventually Kiyoko added all of the vegetables and water to the pot and set it to cook. She assumed the next move was hers. So Kiyoko asked, "You mentioned something about rehearsing with Michiru—san earlier. What do you play?" It was again a question to which she knew the answer, but she had to act as though she were simply trying to get to know her.

Haruka walked a little closer to her and said, "I play piano. But it is nothing compared to Michiru on the violin. To hear it once is to fall in love with it." She paused and turned the question around on Kiyoko, "Do you play Atsuko-chan? What was that song you were humming?"

Damnit! Kiyoko hadn't thought about the fact that she was humming the lullaby she sang to her children. Still not looking at Haruka, Kiyoko answered, "I played the piano when I was young. My family insisted I learn. I also took voice lessons, but that song was just a lullaby I learned a long time ago." She kept an eye on their stew and waited.

"Oh really? Well, I will make a deal with you Atsuko-chan. I will take you for a ride on my motorcycle sometime… If you'll sing it for me," Haruka spoke almost like she was daring Kiyoko to say no…. Which left her no choice…..

Swallowing and clearing her throat again, Kiyoko began singing about the star that fell in love with the moon. It might hit a little too close to home with Haruka considering the course of events that should be in motion if her memory served her correctly, but she knew it'd be worse if she had refused. Haruka listened intently, scarcely breathing. When Kiyoko had finished, Haruka whispered, "That was very beautiful. I ask again, who are you?"

Holding back all of the things that she wanted to say, Kiyoko turned off the stew, grabbed two bowls, filled them, and then turned to Haruka, saying, "I am simply the woman who owed you a meal Haruka-san." As they ate Haruka didn't say anything, but judging by the way she looked at Kiyoko she was certain there was a lot she wanted to say.

As soon as they finished their meal Haruka told Kiyoko thank you, but that she needed to go. After she'd left, Kiyoko went and stood on her balcony. When she looked down she saw Michiru standing out there, obviously waiting. Haruka exited and took her hand. As the two of them walked away, Michiru looked back and it felt as if she were looking right through Kiyoko. She wasn't sure how to interpret the look, suspicion or jealousy. If only this Michiru understood that she had nothing to be jealous about.


	11. Chapter 11: A Wave of Jealousy

_**Chapter 11: A Wave of Jealousy**_

 ***Botan***

Botan bided her time, lounging in her suite. She'd decided not to object to the guard because it worked well into the plan she had for her next move. Of course she hadn't forgotten her objective of finding the golden crystal, but she had another objective as well. And allowing the Senshi near her worked perfectly into accomplishing that objective. The few hours that the insipid Seiya would be her guard seemed to go on forever. It would've been better if Seiya fit with her objective. However, Botan knew better than that. Seiya would be too distracted by the departure of her wife and too prone to violence for anything. This was why Botan had no desire to be loved, it made you irrational and vulnerable… Or at least that is what she told herself.

At last her door opened and Seiya entered, followed by a young red haired Senshi who must be Sailor Vesta…. The young Serenity's guardian and once a member of the Amazoness Quartet. Seiya looked at Botan, addressing her with irritation, "Princess Botan, this is Sailor Vesta. She will be your guard for the next six hours." Then she turned to Sailor Vesta and told her firmly, "Do not let her go anywhere unattended. She is fine to stay in the suite alone, but anywhere else will require an escort." Giving Botan one last suspicious look, Seiya left the room.

Sailor Vesta had turned to follow her out, when Botan called her, "Please stay for a bit Vesta. Is that your name? It's dreadfully lonely in here and I cannot sleep. I've spent so much time alone, I'd appreciate the company." Botan smirked as she watched the Senshi considering her request.

Sailor Vesta replied, "My name is VesVes, but Vesta is just fine. And I suppose whether I stand outside the door or am in here with you, I am still guarding you." She came back and sat down in a chair. Botan's smirk grew. Perhaps this would be simpler than she'd predicted.

 ***Kiyoko***

It had been difficult for Kiyoko to fall asleep last night, but she'd slept peacefully when she did. It was strange not to have nightmares for once. She pondered why that might be as she stepped out of the shower. Perhaps it was because of the time travel. Maybe it had something to do with being separated from the golden crystal. Though she thought that the most likely possibility is that the nightmares were had been some sort of psychic attack that couldn't be done across time. It made her think of what Bugendai had said…. _You've been a thorn in my existence for so long now…_ He'd been working behind the scenes for a long time apparently. She puzzled over it as she got dressed. Today she wore a long maroon skirt and sleeveless blouse in a lighter shade of the same color with her heels from home. As she laced the ribbons up her leg the answer came to her… Bugendai had been behind it from the beginning….

Kiyoko recognized the signature of his energy. It was the same as the dark energy that had possessed Hina… The same energy that had come off of the Shibons. Bugendai had been trying to take Estara and her life for over a decade. Thinking back to what happened with Hina. That final attack must have wounded him in some way. Otherwise she couldn't see him waiting so long to strike again. And now he was after Earth, she was sure of that. That made her wonder if Botan was his partner or his pawn.

She felt so stupid for not having realized it sooner. Regardless, that just impressed upon her further the need to get back. She had to protect her children, her family, and her people… both on Earth and Estara. She'd already eaten breakfast. Now Kiyoko was headed out the door to see if she could find her mother or one of the others before they went to school.

When she stepped out of the building, Kiyoko looked up and noticed how bright and vivid everything looked today. The sun was out in full force. It felt wonderful to her. Kiyoko walked down the sidewalk. She'd asked around yesterday about where the high school her mother and the others had attended was.

As she walked in that direction she passed a park. Suddenly her ears caught the sound of the most beautiful music. It was a violin of course. Kiyoko knew Michiru was close by and thought about the possibility that she was being lured out. It was quite a brilliant idea. Kiyoko had always loved Michiru's playing. Unable to resist, Kiyoko followed the sound until she caught sight of Michiru. Even in a school uniform she looked elegant.

Kiyoko stopped about ten to fifteen feet away from her and listened. Michiru played until her piece was finished and then lowered her instrument, looking very seriously at Kiyoko. Kiyoko bowed and said, "Haruka-san was correct. To hear you play is to fall in love with your music."

"Thank you Atsuko-chan. Though I would say that Haruka is a bit biased. She seemed impressed with your singing however," Michiru responded in a cold yet polite tone.

That tone made Kiyoko purse her lips. She'd heard it before, but never directed at her. She had to remind herself that this Michiru hadn't known her all of her life. The Michiru she knew would've laughed and hugged Kiyoko. But this Michiru wasn't amused. After mulling things over, Kiyoko said, "You have no reason to be upset Michiru-san. My heart is spoken for." Her aim was to nullify those feelings of jealousy in Michiru, unfortunately she didn't think it had worked.

"Haruka says to hear me play is to love my music. But to spend any time with her is to love her. Most of Usagi-chan's other friends had a crush on her at some point. If you say your heart is spoken for, then who is its holder," Michiru questioned her, never breaking eye contact.

Kiyoko couldn't keep the sorrow off of her face now. This longing and lonely feeling was genuine. She whispered, "The keeper of my heart is…. That is complicated."

Michiru placed her violin and bow in its case, picked it up, and walked closer to Kiyoko, "So, what is your real name? Haruka and I are sure it isn't Atsuko." Her gaze was still hard. There would be no game of cat and mouse with her.

Kiyoko knew that Michiru respected strength of character. She returned her gaze steadily and replied, "My name is not important. I am no threat to you, Haruka, or Usagi-chan. I am simply passing through."

Michiru flipped her hair and questioned Kiyoko, "Passing through? And where is it the siren is going?" This Michiru looked as dangerous now as the one she knew did in combat. Kiyoko wondered if she would actually attack her at this point.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Michiru-san. Though now I understand things that I never had before," Kiyoko was actually thinking back to a few of the women who worked in the Crystal Palace and how they shrank away from Michiru. Poor women, Haruka had probably flirted with them too.

Michiru replied, "Why is it you do that? You did that to Haruka as well. You act as if you know us quite well." She closed the distance between them and continued staring into Kiyoko's eyes. Again it help as if she were looking right through her.

"Michiru-san, I am a ghost. I'm certain Haruka told you that. Ghosts see things. What do you see when you look at me, objectively," Kiyoko stood proud and tall as she spoke, questioning Michiru, wanting Michiru to see her.

"What do I see? I see someone who doesn't belong here. I see someone with a pure heart, but you're not naïve like Usagi. You're hiding… Hiding who you are…. Hiding what you're after…. And I'd even say you're hiding from someone," Michiru spoke softly, but sternly. And Kiyoko could swear she'd seen the tiniest of softening in Michiru's eyes.

Kiyoko smiled, "You are as perceptive as ever. Now, would you like to take a walk with me?" She held her hand out, offering to carry Michiru's violin.

Michiru seemed to think this over and finally relented, handing Kiyoko her violin case. Then she looked at her, "Alright then." She and Kiyoko started walking out of the park, however it was clear that Michiru hadn't given up.


	12. Chapter 12: Missing Pieces

_**Chapter 12: Missing pieces**_

 ***Setsuna***

She looked at the monitors again. It was beginning to feel as if Setsuna lived in this room. Serenity had put her here almost exclusively since Botan had arrived. In a way, Serenity was punishing her because she knew she was withholding information. On the other hand, she knew that Setsuna would be vigilant and report anything she saw here. That would not break the laws of space and time. And Setsuna had always been dedicated to her duty.

At last Setsuna reached the stream connected to Botan's suite. Setsuna was surprised to see Vesta sitting in a chair, obviously talking to Botan. From her understanding Vesta was supposed to be guarding Botan. She watched curiously as Botan went over and filled two tea cups. She brought them back and the two of them kept talking. Just as Setsuna was about to turn on the audio feed, something happened. Video was constant, but audio was manual. She saw Vesta take a sip of the tea and her powers as guardian of time saw a shift…. A frightening one. Damnit! She had to decide what to do.

What was Setsuna supposed to do? As guardian of time she could NOT tamper with the timeline as it shaped and changed. Setsuna didn't see everything all of the time. But most of time she had a generally idea and when major shifts occurred it never escaped her vision. This shift, it was major. It made her think of when Haruka and Michiru came to see her a little while ago, after Haruka had met with the queen. They respected the burden of her duties and were appreciative of the times she'd broken the rules to help them. Unlike Serenity, they understood that she couldn't do it whenever she wished, or there'd be no rules to begin with.

Regardless, they'd come to her privately and asked one more time if there was anything that she could tell them. She'd had to say no even though she'd wanted to tell them everything. However, Haruka had told her what she knew about the nightmares Kiyoko had been having before she left. Haruka trusted Setsuna almost as much as she trusted Michiru. And this shift, it would result in something very tragic indeed. Perhaps the dreams Kiyoko was having were visions.

It was such a difficult thing, being bound by conflicting duties. She hoped for Kiyoko's return to come swiftly. Setsuna stood and went to report what she could, that Vesta appeared very lax in her duties at the moment…. Unable to report anything else.

 ***Kiyoko***

Michiru and Kiyoko had made it out of the park and continued walking, Kiyoko still holding Michiru's violin case. As they made their way down the street it seemed Michiru had deduced where they were headed. She kept walking and asked, "Atsuko-chan, I suppose I will keep calling you that until I know your real name. What business do you have at the high school?"

"Business? Michiru, I simply observed what you were wearing and came to the conclusion that you must need to get to school," Kiyoko replied, keeping her tone and pitch level and hopefully unsuspicious.

Michiru glanced sideways at her, clearly onto her, but she didn't call her on it when she spoke next, "So, you're not a threat? What do you mean by that?" She kept walking, never losing that picture of refinement that was her hallmark.

It was comforting in a way, to see her like that. It reminded her of the Michiru she knew, the one that had been like a mother to her for a long time. On the other hand it made her feel alone all over again. Kiyoko didn't look at Michiru, couldn't, as she responded, "I mean you no harm. And I mean Usagi-chan no harm. I…." She trailed off, wishing she could tell her that she'd never hurt her family…. And then the image came back to her… The image of Michiru lying on the ground, a lifeless shell….. A tear escaped her eye.

"You seem so lonely now, but when you were with Haruka you seemed like you're… like you're at home. But you tell me not to worry," Michiru said. If one only examined the words they'd think that she was jealous again. But her tone told Kiyoko she was still looking for answers.

Kiyoko nodded, "I feel very comfortable with Haruka-san. She reminds me of my best friend at home." Kiyoko was starting to feel the drain of this half-truth game. She wasn't cut out for it like Botan.

Michiru arched an eyebrow, asking, "Who do I remind you of? Who did you shed that tear for?" They had made it to the front gates of the school.

"Someone else who means a lot to me, someone who's always looked out for me," Kiyoko knew her eyes looked haunted as she saw them reflected in Michiru's eyes.

It appeared that Michiru would say something, but then she saw something behind Kiyoko. Kiyoko felt it or her rather a second later. Footsteps closed the distance and Kiyoko heard Rei yell, "Michiru-san!"

Just like that Michiru had a smile on her face and said, "Hello Rei-chan. What are you doing here?" Kiyoko hadn't turned, but she recalled that Rei had never gone to school with the others.

Kiyoko finally decided to turn and face the only psychic she knew of in their circle of people besides her father. She smiled and bowed, "Hello, my name is Atsuko, but you can call me Atsuko-chan. I love your uniform."

Rei looked at Kiyoko for a moment, narrowing her eyes, and then said, "Nice to meet Atsuko. My name is Rei." Then she turned her attention back to Michiru and tilted her head, "Just trying to get a peek at the Three Lights. It's not fair they go to your school!" Kiyoko giggled, having forgotten that even Rei had been sucked into the Three Lights fandom.

However, the chain in her mind soon led to the same dilemma she'd faced the other day. Kiyoko couldn't see Seiya! She turned back to Michiru and held out her violin case, "I am sorry Michiru-san, but I am afraid I have somewhere to be." She bowed and called over her shoulder, "It was nice to meet you Rei!"

Kiyoko had made it about a block or so when she felt Rei following her. She was about to start running when she heard Rei call out, "Atsuko! Wait!"

She could still run, but that would be more suspicious. And Kiyoko knew that Rei was the last person she wanted to make suspicious of her, besides Setsuna perhaps. And so Kiyoko turned and smiled. When Rei got close she asked, "What is it Rei?"

Rei looked at her very deadpan and said, "Usagi told me about the girl who crushed Sailor V, and now I see you with Michiru-san." Her eyes narrowed again, "Who are you? And what are you running from?"

Thinking about the question, Kiyoko's voice turned grief-stricken as she answered, "I am someone who is running from the missing piece of me and running toward it at the same time." She knew it didn't make sense, but it was the only answer she could give.

Rei blinked and looked at Kiyoko earnestly and said, "Don't run from that piece, everyone deserves to be whole."

Her answer surprised Kiyoko and she couldn't hide it, "It is surprising to hear that from you Rei." Then she looked down and whispered, "I fear the chance at hope. Do you ever feel that way?" She was thinking about when she restored the Shitenou.

Rei looked up to the sky and the wind blew her hair. It made her look very beautiful, very much like the Rei she knew. She whispered, "I do." A moment later Rei looked back, "You really aren't the enemy, are you?"

At times like the Kiyoko appreciated Rei's natural psychic powers. Kiyoko told her honestly, "No. I am not. But keep watch over Usagi. There are great trials ahead. However, I really must go. I hope to see you again Rei, sometime…." Kiyoko meant that, she just didn't know if it would be here or in Crystal Tokyo. With that she crossed the street and made sure that she lost Rei. When Kiyoko was certain she stopped in an alley and started crying, missing Seiya and her children so very much that her heart ached, threatening to shatter at any moment.

4 Page


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets to Tears

_**Chapter 13: Secrets to Tears**_

 ***Rei***

 **Crystal Tokyo**

Something was strange when Rei woke in the morning. She could feel something scratching at the back of her mind as she got ready for the day and read the reports of activity detailing the situation with Kiyoko and Botan. Rei had actually read these reports at least three times. It felt so much like she was missing something. But she hadn't missed anything in the reports. Though she was frustrated to read that Sailor Vesta had been lax and relieved of her guard duty. In addition, she wasn't certain that she concurred with Serenity's decision to put Sailor Pallas on duty instead. Rei wondered if she was hoping to redeem her Senshi. As she read the reports for a fourth time Rei's head started to hurt. The pain felt like it was splitting her mind in two.

When it stopped a few minutes later Rei gasped as memories she was certain hadn't existed prior came slamming into the forefront of her mind. She hurriedly finished what she was doing and headed out of her chambers and toward the queen's. On her way she ran past the surveillance room and stopped. As far she knew Setsuna wouldn't be relieved for another hour and perhaps it would be best to speak to her about this first, she was the guardian of time after all.

Rei entered the room and let the doors close behind her. Setsuna looked over at her and spoke grimly, "So… You are the first to remember. I wondered who would, if anyone would. I shouldn't have doubted that someone would." Her eyes were so plagued with sorrow that it terrified Rei for a moment.

Taking a few steps closer, Rei replied, "How long have you known?" She was angry with Setsuna. Rei wasn't like Serenity, but this was different! It felt like something she should have shared!

Setsuna looked away, watching the monitors and told her, "Not as long as you think, and before you ask… I cannot tell anyone anything and I ask that you not either. My gut tells me that we have to let nature take its course. She will come back."

Not tell anyone? Setsuna couldn't be serious! She responded with a haughty tone, "So that is it then, you only care about the damn timeline!"

Surprisingly, Setsuna's face was covered in tears when she looked at Rei, "Of course not! I care about everyone, about her! But if I can't perform my duties as guardian of time and still be with all of you, then my time here will be over and all of you have come to mean too much to me. She means too much to me to watch from afar again. So I beg you Rei, tell no one that she is in the twentieth century and trust me that she will come home."

Stunned into silence by Setsuna's plea, Rei stood there and the two Senshi stared at one another. She pondered what Setsuna was asking, could she keep silent?

 ***Kiyoko***

She'd gone back to her room and collapsed on the bed, crying for a long time. When Kiyoko finally stopped crying she realized she was hungry and so she warmed up some of the leftover stew. It was still delicious. While washing her dishes she realized that Usagi would be getting out of school soon. Perhaps she should go and look for her or the others. But she couldn't go back to the high school. It was just too risky. Eventually Kiyoko decided that she would go to the café. Now that she had money, Kiyoko could get herself some tea and a nice piece of cake. That would make her feel better and hopefully give her the opportunity to bump into one of them again.

So Kiyoko headed out, having smoothed out her clothing, brushed her hair, and cleaned up her face. She absolutely couldn't look like a fall apart mess when she saw the others, whomever she saw today. She made her way to the café and ordered her tea and cake, waiting. Kiyoko sipped the tea and nibbled at the cake. At last she sensed them, Usagi and Minako. They really had spent a lot of time together in their youth. She heard them chatting as they entered and then Usagi caught sight of Kiyoko and waved one of her big waves that always radiated the light that shone from inside of her. Kiyoko waved back and the two of them walked over to the table, Usagi greeting Kiyoko happily, "Atsuko-chan! I'm so glad we ran into each other again!" Kiyoko could feel the sincerity in her mother, Usagi's, words.

Minako, however, looked a bit more guarded. It made her wonder if she'd been talking to Haruka, Michiru, or Rei. She smiled meekly though and said, "Hello Atsuko-chan. What are you doing here?"

"Honestly? I was hoping to run into you two again," Kiyoko told her deadpan. It appeared Minako had expected her to be evasive, she seemed caught off guard by it. So Kiyoko continued, this time playing the game, "I haven't had much luck making friends here so far."

Usagi looked down at her with sympathy, "That's terrible. But you're such a nice girl, I'm sure it won't take you long!" She sat down next to Kiyoko and smiled, "Besides, we're your friends, so at least you have some! Right Minako-chan?" She looked up at Minako with those puppy dog eyes that Kiyoko knew Minako couldn't resist, now or in the future.

Giving in, Minako sat down, though she definitely wasn't being as warm as Usagi, and said, "Of course Usagi! We're Atusko-chan's friends." Then she turned and looked at Kiyoko, "Usagi-chan always sees the good in people, always willing to give them a chance."

Kiyoko inclined her head slightly and responded to Minako, "Those with the purest hearts always look for the good in others. They often make the best friends one could ask for."

Minako nodded, "Agreed. And she is one of my best friends." She was clearly letting Kiyoko know that she would protect Usagi. Kiyoko understood, so she nodded in return.

Usagi looked between the two of them and laughed one of her high nervous laughs, "Minako-chan, Atsuko-chan, what's going on?"

Looking away from Minako, Kiyoko turned toward Usagi. She looked at her mother, or the beautiful young woman that would one day be her mother, and another tear escaped her eyes, "I'm sorry Usagi-chan, but I think that I should go. It was nice to see you again." She stood and quickly left the café, running down the street, more tears filling her eyes.

This was so hard, it was strange to be on the outside of the circle that had always protected the daughters of the Silver Millennium. She was used to being on the inside, Kiyoko missed it. She hated having her family treat her like she was the enemy. So she ran and ran…. Kiyoko ran past the spot Haruka had tracked her down on, past the park Michiru had lured her into with the sound of her sweet music… Michiru had called her a siren, but no one was seduced by the sound of her voice here….. Here she was alone and avoiding the love of her life…. Kiyoko kept telling herself it was to preserve the timeline… But was that all there was to it? She thought back to what she knew about this period of time… The things that wicked Botan had said to her…. Deep down Kiyoko knew that the timeline wasn't the only thing keeping her away from Seiya…. Kiyoko was consumed by fear, the fear that she was wrong about their love being destined… That Seiya would be so focused on her mother that she wouldn't even notice Kiyoko… Or see her as more than a pretty face…. What would she do if that were the case? How could she go home and face the life she shared with Seiya if that were the case….?

All of these thoughts spun in her mind as she kept running, more and more tears falling down her face, clouding her vision… So consumed was Kiyoko by all of this that she didn't see the universe at work, forcing her to face her fears. Before she realized it, Kiyoko had slammed into someone and fell backwards. A split second later, Kiyoko heard the voice, not really comprehending the words… No… This couldn't be happening. Looking up she saw Seiya's kind face and her hand reaching out, "Miss, are you alright?" What was Kiyoko going to do now? Damnit!


	14. Chapter 14: Some Things Cannot

_**Chapter 14: Some Things Cannot be Run From**_

 ***Seiya***

 **Crystal Tokyo**

Seiya sat at breakfast with Usagi and her children, Endo and Ruka. It was awkward and silent. Seiya didn't know what to say to them about Kiyoko leaving. Looking at the two of them, it was obvious something was wrong. Endo looked very tired and Ruka just looked frustrated. Finally Seiya asked her son, "Endymion, did you have trouble sleeping last night?" Endo did say anything as he stared at the eggs on his plate, not eating them. Seiya tried again, "Endo?"

Endo blinked and looked up at his papa. He pondered his response, but in the end he knew he couldn't keep this to himself, "I did. I kept having this nightmare. It was creepy and terrifying. Everyone was fighting, some even died." Recalling it made a shiver work its way down his spine.

This worried Seiya and by the look on Usagi's face, she was worried too. Somehow she felt like Endo's sudden nightmare was linked to Kiyoko's nightmares. What was it? Was it a premonition of things to come? Ruka interrupted Seiya's thoughts by slamming her fists on the table, "What is going on papa? Why isn't anyone talking to us about mama? We know she's gone. We've both proven ourselves, yet we're still being left out!" Yes, there it was again…. The reminder of Ruka's namesake.

Usagi and Seiya exchanged a look and Usagi nodded at Seiya. Seiya looked back and Ruka and told her, "You're right. The two of you have proven yourselves. I am sorry we've left you out of things, we've only been trying to protect you. But you can't protect someone if you are keeping secrets from them." She sighed.

Usagi could see the distress in Seiya and so she picked up the conversation, "You're mother didn't stop having nightmares after the Shibons were beaten on Estara. Actually, they only got worse. About a day and a half ago she left, going to the old Kingdom on the moon to seek solitude and guidance. We're all worried about her."

It was Endo who responded to her, his voice ragged with his fatigue, "Thank you grandmother. Am I right in guessing that you're worried my nightmares last night are somehow connected?" Usagi nodded and Endo continued, "That would make sense since I know that my psychic abilities come from her. Now, is anyone going to tell us about this Princess Botan everyone keeps whispering about?"

"Good morning, why don't I tell you myself young prince," Botan said as she approached the group eating in the courtyard, Sailor Pallas trailing behind her. She looked Endo up and down, "Such a wise young man. I am your great aunt Botan. It's a pleasure to meet you both." She bowed to Endo and Ruka.

Seiya was pissed, shooting Sailor Pallas a look that could kill. She just shrugged. Everyone knew that Botan was to be kept away from the children. What in the hell was she thinking! Seiya stood up and looked at Botan coldly, "I'm sorry princess, but I'm afraid we have prior engagements." Then she looked at Ruka and Endo, "We'd better get going." Her voice left no room for questions and so the two of them simply stood and followed their papa out. Endo was left with a chill from that woman's eyes as he walked past her.

 ***Kiyoko***

Kiyoko sat there, staring at Seiya's outstretched hand. It almost made her laugh, thinking back to their first meeting in the future. Then it was she who stood reaching out to Seiya, broken and in pain. The universe obviously had a sense of humor. However, Kiyoko couldn't bring herself to take that hand, to touch Seiya. So she managed to get to her feet on her own and bowed, apologizing, "I am so sorry. Please excuse me." Kiyoko hurriedly walked around Seiya, Kiyoko's long hair whipping past her. As she moved past her she began picking up the pace, prepared to run like she had from Haruka.

From behind her she heard Seiya call after her, "Miss! Wait! Please!" And she heard the footsteps picking up behind her. Kiyoko supposed it was time to run. With that thought she took off, running from that missing piece of herself as she'd told Rei this morning. But no matter how fast she ran, Kiyoko heard Seiya's footsteps behind her.

Eventually she stopped and pivoted on her heels to face Seiya, masking all of the longing within her and wearing a hard expression. She put her hands on her hips and snapped, "Why are you following me?!" If she could be cold and hard as she'd heard Haruka and Michiru were to the Seiya here, perhaps he'd leave her be. It'd be easier that way.

Seiya had stopped as well, not far from Kiyoko. She seemed like she were about to snap back at Kiyoko. From what she knew that was common from her beloved in this time, of course that was true in her time as well so it wasn't surprising. However, when she looked Kiyoko in the eye it was like she was frozen and so was Kiyoko. The snark evaporated from her expression and she spoke in a sympathetic tone, "You seemed so upset. I just couldn't help myself."

Unable to look away from that gaze Kiyoko whispered, "Thank you for caring." It seemed so inadequate a sentiment, but it was all that she could get to come out of her mouth at the moment.

It seemed Seiya had regain a bit of herself, flashing Kiyoko that same confident smile she shown her when they first met, "So, what's your name? I haven't seen you around here before, and I'd have noticed a beautiful girl like you."

That flirtatious nature was comforting and it made Kiyoko smile. She replied, "I'm not from around here, but then neither are you Seiya Kou."

A little taken back, Seiya asked her, "Hey, how do you know my name?" She was honestly dumbfounded.

That did make Kiyoko laugh for a moment. Among chuckles she said, "Who doesn't know Seiya Kou of the Three Lights?"

Seiya's cheeks turned a bit red and she snapped back, "I guess I don't think about it when I am out by myself like this." Then she narrowed her eyes and said, "You never told me your name."

Bowing, Kiyoko said, "I am Atsuko. Nice to meet you. But I really need to get going." Kiyoko was still determined to get away from this dangerous territory.

She blew past Seiya and used the same trick she had to get away from Haruka the day before. At last Kiyoko's hotel was in sight! She knew that there'd be more tears in her future. Seeing Seiya standing there, just walking done the street in a pair of jeans and a black shirt helping someone in need had wrenched at her heart. It didn't matter what she wore or what she did, it didn't matter what the time period, Kiyoko's heart belonged to Seiya.

Kiyoko made herself a simple dinner and sat down to eat it alone. While she cherished her time alone in her study on Estara, this kind of lonely just made her feel broken. As she picked at her food Kiyoko ran through the events of the last couple of days in her mind. While she was proud that she had been able to figure out how to take care of herself, she couldn't take this loneliness anymore. Kiyoko made up her mind to find Setsuna tomorrow, even if she had to use her magic to do it. She needed to get home.

After she had finished her meal and cleaned up, Kiyoko changed into some pajamas she'd gotten, this cute red and white top and these black shorts, and slipped on her slippers. Then Kiyoko headed out onto her balcony to enjoy the breeze that was blowing this evening.

Sliding the door behind her, Kiyoko leaned on the railing and looked up to the moon as her hair blew around her, it was as comforting to her as the sun was energizing to her. She was the daughter of the sun and moon after all. That is often how she saw her parents…. Silver and gold, Sun and moon, King and Queen, but always those who loved her unconditionally. The more Kiyoko looked up at the moon the more it made her want to sing that lullaby again. She supposed it wouldn't do any harm. No one except her neighbors would hear and hopefully they wouldn't mind. And so Kiyoko gave into the desire and began singing as she continued staring at the moon, almost full.

From below her she heard her voice call up, "Atsuko! I found you!" Kiyoko stopped in mid-sentence and looked down, her eyes resting on a clearly exhausted Seiya. Had she been looking for her all evening? Seiya smiled and shouted again, "A beautiful voice and a beautiful face! Please come down here!"

Kiyoko looked herself over. Seiya couldn't be serious! She couldn't ignore her in this situation, the Seiya of the twentieth century was proving to be as persistent as the Seiya she knew. Kiyoko called back, "Come on up!" As soon as the words left her lips she questioned their wisdom, but it was too late now…. Seiya had already bolted into the building. A couple of minutes later Kiyoko sensed the woman that would become her wife someday and heard a knock at her door. Kiyoko thought to herself, definitely too late now….


	15. Chapter 15: Feeling Alive

_**Chapter 15: Feeling Alive**_

 ***Endo***

Endo had went with his papa and his sister and had done some training on how to use the staff he'd borrowed from his mother in combat, even though Endo knew he'd never be the warrior his sister was. However, he understood the importance of the exercise. Endo also knew that part of the goal had been to get him and his sister as far as possible from Botan.

After a while Endo had asked his papa if he could return to his chambers and lay down for a bit, still tired from the lack of sleep he'd suffered. The young prince went inside, kicked off his shoes, and collapsed on the bed. It was so comfortable, Endo felt as though he could stay there forever. When he rolled over he noticed a small wooden box with an intricate carving of a crescent moon on it. From inside the box he could sense something, something that was calling to him. Endo reached towards the box.

Before he could touch it, his attention was drawn to his doors opening. To his relief Endo saw Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, standing there. She looked at him fondly, "Good morning young prince. I understand you didn't sleep well. Perhaps a little adventure would do you some good."

Sitting up, Endo asked her, "What did you have in mind Setsuna?" He loved spending time with Setsuna.

Setsuna grinned, "We were hoping you might like to take a walk and practice some more with the staff, not combat though."

Endo arched an eyebrow, "We?" Just then he heard a giggle from behind Setsuna.

Usa-chan leaned sideways so that he could see her, "Come on now! We're going to the field where the sun and moon meet. Hurry up!" Endo grinned and jumped out of the bed, grabbing the staff and leaving the box untouched. Setsuna was glad, it wasn't quite time for that.

 ***Kiyoko***

Opening the door, Kiyoko greeted Seiya, "Good evening. Come in." She bowed and then stepped aside.

Seiya stepped inside and slipped off her shoes, looking around she said, "Nice little room you have here Atsuko." Then she went and took a seat at the table for two.

Kiyoko followed her, replying, "Thank you very much, Seiya-kun." As Kiyoko sat down she asked the obvious, "Have you really been looking for me all evening? Or was it just my singing?"

Wearing that grin that Kiyoko loved, Seiya told her, "I'd been looking for you, but was drawn to your voice, so both I guess." Her eyes were hypnotic, just like the Seiya that Kiyoko knew.

"Ever the charmer, I suppose. Why were you looking for me," Kiyoko questioned Seiya as she played with a strand of her hair.

Seiya laughed, "Don't believe everything you read about me. I'm not the playboy they make me out to be."

This made Kiyoko think of the one-sided romance between Seiya and Usagi and she frowned, "I know. You're someone who can't help but fall in love though."

Seiya looked confused, "What do you mean by that Atsuko-chan?" Seeing a few tears escape Kiyoko's eyes, Seiya leaned forward to wipe them away.

It was so painful, but Kiyoko pulled back and wiped the tears herself. Standing up, she said coldly, "I think you should go. It's not proper for you to be here this late. This was a mistake." She felt like she was rambled.

Seiya stood and walked the few feet between them, speaking with a pleading in her voice, "Please don't ask me to leave. I don't think that I can." Then, before Kiyoko could stop her, Seiya leaned in and kissed her, setting her ablaze as she always had.

For just a moment Kiyoko allowed herself to melt into that kiss. Michiru had told her that she appeared to feel at home with Haruka, and she was correct. But this kiss… It felt like coming home after a long journey, it felt right…. However, Kiyoko knew she shouldn't allow it…. This wasn't her home…. She broke away and more tears trickled down her cheeks, making them warm and wet. Kiyoko looked at Seiya, who seemed more confused than before. This made her heart a flurry of emotions: longing, pain, love, even anger…. She turned away from Seiya and whispered, "What about Usagi-chan?"

Stunned by… well everything… The way it felt to kiss her, the way it felt to have her pull away, even the way it felt to hear the pain in her voice…. It frustrated Seiya and so she snapped, "What about her?"

"I know how you feel about her… Yet here you are… kissing me," Kiyoko shot back, still unable to turn around, tears continuing to trickle down her cheeks.

At first all Seiya could say was, "Oh." She stood there for a moment and then she put her hand on Kiyoko's shoulder, "To be honest Atsuko, since you bumped into me today I haven't thought about Usagi at all. But maybe I should go now."

She turned and walked toward the door. Kiyoko could hear her hand on the knob when she found herself pleading, "Don't go. Please Seiya…."

Kiyoko turned, fearing what she would see, whether Seiya stayed or left it didn't matter, it would be disastrous either way! As Kiyoko pivoted, her eyes fell on Seiya, closing the door and locking it. Then she turned toward Kiyoko and asked, "Just who are you Atsuko?"

Walking over to Seiya, Kiyoko took Seiya's hand and placed it on her cheek. She rubbed her face against it and told her, "I am just a lost soul. Like you, this is not my home. I am a ghost in this place, but tonight I want to feel alive again."

Seiya's cheeks flushed, though she didn't pull away. She whispered, "That would be complicated."

"How would it be complicated? There is nothing complicated about two women spending the night together, feeling alive together," Kiyoko whispered back.

Looking as surprised as she was flushed, Seiya kept her hand on Kiyoko's cheek and breathed, "You know…"

Kiyoko nodded into that cheek, "Yes, I do. I know your secret Seiya Kou. You and the other members of the Three Lights are women who disguise themselves as men. I also know you have reasons for doing so. Gender is not what makes a person who they are, it is what is in your heart that matters."

Bringing her other hand up, Seiya cupped Kiyoko's face and kissed her softly. When she pulled back slightly Seiya told her in soft tones, "Such radiance is blinding. If this is a dream, I never want to wake up." Kiyoko nodded and the two of them began kissing again. The logical part of her brain was screaming. It kept telling her that what she was doing was a mistake and she HAD to stop. But every other part of her refused to listen, could not stop.

Much later the two of the laid tangled together on the room's meager futon, not saying anything as they stared at one another for a long time. Eventually Seiya asked Kiyoko, "Why are you still wearing those beads? Seems silly to me."

Kiyoko smiled, "That is not for you to know Seiya Kou." She ran her fingers in trails up and down the side of Seiya's body that wasn't covered.

Seiya laughed, "So mysterious…. I suppose we all have secrets." Then she closed her eyes and Kiyoko followed suit, wondering what the consequences of all this would be. She'd been willing to face hell before, why should now be so different? Nonetheless, she knew there would definitely be hell to pay….. Now or later….


	16. Chapter 16: Trapped

_**Chapter 16: Trapped**_

 ***Botan***

She had Sailor Vesta and Pallas, she knew that much. And now that stupid niece of hers had assigned Sailor Juno to guard her. As Botan sat in the library, reading history that she'd missed. There were many things she knew, having psychic abilities like Kiyoko… Thinking of Kiyoko trapped alone in the past made Botan smile. However, she was reading to find out about the things that she didn't know. Sailor Juno stood nearby, stiff as a board. It was obvious she was trying to prove herself, but from what she could see, the Senshi was impulsive and rash. This would work in Botan's favor.

After reading a bit more Botan stood and looked at her guard, "Sailor Juno, I would like to go and have a snack. Since you are required to accompany me, let's go." Sailor Juno nodded, a little bit of annoyance on her face, and the two of them set off toward the kitchen. As they waked down the hall Botan saw the last of her targets. She stopped and smiled at the Senshi with the pink hair like the little queen, "Hello Sailor Ceres."

"Hello princess Botan. How are you today," Sailor Ceres asked her with a polite smile and a brief bow.

Botan thought to herself, at least this one has some etiquette. That must be why she is their leader. "Do you have somewhere you need to be young Senshi? It'd be wonderful if you could join me. It seems everyone has decided to ignore me," Botan said with a sad tone.

By the look on Sailor Ceres' face it seemed she was sympathetic, "I have a little time before I have to be anywhere. Where are you headed?" She fell into step with Botan and motioned Sailor Juno forward.

Botan smirked and kept walking, "We're on our way to find a snack." Sailor Ceres smiled back at her and the three of them walked toward the kitchen. It was almost time to draw the curtain, she just wished she knew where Kiyoko had hidden the golden crystal!

 ***Kiyoko***

The sun streamed into the room through the crack in the balcony doors. Kiyoko looked over at Seiya, who was still sleeping peacefully. It reminded her of a thousand morning before and it was hard for her to separate the Seiya lying next to her and the Seiya that she'd joined her life to a millennia from now. The feelings were the same, but the history wasn't there. She couldn't ask her about or discuss their children with…. Seiya wouldn't understand and probably wouldn't believe her. This made Kiyoko a little bit sad. She started to crawl out from under the covers when she felt an arm swoop around her and pull her back down. Blushing, Kiyoko whispered, "I didn't know you were awake."

"Remember, I didn't want to wake from this dream," Seiya said as she rolled onto her side and looked at the window. She shook her head, "Damnit! I have to get going. We have a bunch of things to do today, interviews and such. May I use your shower?"

Kiyoko smiled and told Seiya, "Only if you want to join me. That is where I was headed." Seiya grinned and the two of them playfully made their way to the small shower. That was very interesting to say the least.

All too soon Kiyoko had to walk Seiya down to the street and say goodbye. She pondered the idea of how this could've been her life, had she not been born royalty. But would it have been with Seiya? The two of them held hands, facing one another in front of the hotel. Kiyoko smiled at Seiya, "Thank you for last night, for staying, for making me feel alive again."

Looking deeply into her eyes, Seiya told Kiyoko, "I am glad I did. May I see you again tonight?"

Tonight? Kiyoko was supposed to be finding Setsuna today. What of that declaration she'd made? And the battle she knew would be raging soon…. Kiyoko had to go back, but looking into Seiya's eyes, she couldn't tell her no. At last Kiyoko said, "Yes, meet me back here after sunset." Seiya grinned from ear to ear and kissed Kiyoko passionately before leaving. Kiyoko waved to her future wife, watching as she took off down the street. Kiyoko had made her late for her first appointment of the day.

A moment later she felt the presence…. When she looked around she saw her across the street... Haruka standing there looking as angry as she had when she'd walked in on Seiya holding Kiyoko on their mission against Hina. Hell, Kiyoko thought to herself… Some things would never change. She walked over to where Haruka has clearly been watching from and smiling, pretending to be unaware, "Good morning Haruka-san."

But Haruka wasn't having it. She stood there with her arms crossed and her face full of anger and snapped, "Obviously." It reminded her so much of the Haruka she knew it made her want to laugh and scream at the same time.

Kiyoko just couldn't take this! She caught hell from Haruka a millennia in the future… Or what was over a decade ago in her mind…. And here she was giving her hell again! Honestly, Kiyoko would've thought it'd make Haruka happy to see Seiya with someone besides her mother! She just couldn't contain her aggravation with the whole thing… So she did what she almost never did, Kiyoko yelled at Haruka, "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! SHOULDN'T YOU BE HAPPY? THIS SHOULD RELIEVE YOU! SEIYA INTERESTED IN SOMEONE BESIDES YOUR PRINCESS!" As soon as the words flew out of her mouth Kiyoko knew she'd made a grave misstep here. Her hand flew to her mouth as Haruka eyed her seriously.

"What are you talking about Atsuko? You need to tell me what you know," She stood straight up at that point, looking very imposing.

Damnit…. What could Kiyoko say to her at this point? She sighed and said, "I'm sorry I yelled… But I am tired of this conversation…. And I know none of this makes sense to you…. All you want to do is to protect that which is precious to you…. I'm sorry that I can't tell you more about me. I can't tell you anything besides the fact that I am not a threat."

She'd started to walk away, preparing to run, when Haruka took hold of her wrist. Kiyoko looked behind her, taking in Haruka's expression. She still seemed angry, but it was clear she didn't want Kiyoko to disappear. The question was why. Haruka told Kiyoko, "I still owe you a ride." She tilted her head toward the motorcycle sitting nearby.

Kiyoko looked down at the purple spaghetti strapped dress she wore with the split skirt and the black boots and cringed a little. She replied apologetically, "I couldn't possibly."

Haruka didn't let go of her hand, "I have a helmet you can use, and I'll lend you my jacket. I promised." She narrowed her eyes and Kiyoko could tell this was another dare, quite possibly a trap as well.

However, again she felt left with no other choice, "Alright Haruka-san, if you insist." Haruka nodded and the two of them walked over to the motorcycle.

Haruka handed Kiyoko a helmet and her jacket, climbing on. Kiyoko got on behind her, but wasn't quite sure how to hold on. She understood the mechanics of course, but should she be putting her arms around this Haruka's waist? She thought of Michiru and of Seiya. Haruka had put on her own helmet, she started revving the bike's engine and told Kiyoko, "Better hold on tight mysterious siren." Kiyoko pursed her lips, but followed Haruka's instructions. A moment later they were off, whizzing down the streets of Tokyo at what were most likely illegal speeds. But Haruka was Haruka after all.

Eventually they reached the edge of the city, but Haruka didn't stop. Definitely a trap of sorts, Kiyoko thought to herself. Eventually she turned off onto a dirt road. Haruka drove down the road or trail, Kiyoko wasn't entirely certain which, until she reached a clearing that overlooked a waterfall. It was a beautiful place. But Kiyoko wasn't going to get an opportunity to enjoy the sights. Standing there were Michiru and, ironically, Setsuna. Kiyoko supposed she'd finally found Setsuna…. When she wasn't sure she was ready to find her yet…. They both looked as if they were ready for battle, even in civilian clothing. This was what it meant to be a soldier… Bound by duty. Kiyoko had to remember that was all they were doing, following their duty…


	17. Chapter 17: No More Hiding

_**Chapter 17: No More Hiding**_

 ***Serenity~Chibi-Usa***

It was unusually quiet, considering everything that was going on. Serenity was worried for her younger sister, worried about the mysterious Botan, even worried for poor Seiya who was a mess without Kiyoko. And then there was the worrisome matter of her Senshi…. They seemed a little too comfortable with Botan and now she couldn't locate two of them. Vesta and Pallas were not on the grounds of the Crystal Palace anywhere. And when Serenity had questioned Ceres about it early, she seemed unconcerned. What Serenity wouldn't give for Kiyoko's telepathic powers right now!

Her beloved husband took her hand and tried to reassure her, "Serenity, Kiyoko will be alright. And we are prepared if this Botan tries anything. As far as the Senshi go, they're younger than the others and didn't have the time traveling or life altering experiences you've had. Perhaps something is wrong with them, but worrying yourself sick over it won't do any good." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, gentleness and peace were always his way. Somehow this made Serenity worry on occasion as well, how would her beloved fair if real war broke out? He was a priest, not a warrior.

Her mind automatically compared her husband and her sister as it often did. Kiyoko was unique. She was a priestess, but she possessed the strength and skill of a warrior as well. Their father had seen to it that she would be prepared for anything life threw at her. It seemed her emotions were her greatest vulnerability. She felt everything so deeply that it sometimes consumed her. And it appeared to have gotten more frequent and intense since their father passed. However, Seiya seemed to be good for her. Serenity found herself oddly thankful for the Senshi that had stolen her sister's heart… Even though it took her away from Earth most of the time.

Serenity found herself thinking about what her sister would do in this situation… What her father would do…. They would both protect their people and they wouldn't hide from the enemy as she was hiding from Botan. Serenity made up her mind. She looked at Helios, "I am going to see Botan. I am going to get to the bottom of this!" Now she just had to figure out where Botan was, since her Senshi weren't reporting in regularly.

Helios smiled, seeming to read her mind yet again, and said, "Let's go and see Setsuna in the surveillance room. That should tell us where to find her." Serenity looked at Helios warily, not entirely sure what to say. He laughed, "I hope you didn't think I would let you go alone. Not this time." He thought back to the resurrection of the Shitenou and how difficult that had been. Helios wouldn't leave her side this time. Serenity smiled and kissed her husband before the two of them set off to determine Botan's location.

Just as the two of them rounded the corner of the hall were the surveillance room was, they caught sight of Rei running towards them. She stopped in front of them and had to catch her breath before speaking. At last she said, "Botan is gone and I cannot locate any of the Asteroids either! Surveillance has nothing!"

"What? And where is Setsuna? She was given surveillance duty," Serenity shouted, unable to control her voice.

Rei looked apologetically at her, "I offered to take over for a few hours so that Setsuna could take a break. She said that she needed to see Endo, that she had plans with him and Usa-chan."

Serenity was about to say something when suddenly the ground shook. Rei's communication device started beeping. She grabbed it and turned it on, a hologram of Michiru appeared, "We're under attack! All Senshi report to the south side of the Crystal Palace! Now!"

The three of them exchanged a look of panic and Serenity snapped, "We'd better get moving!" She turned to Helios and told him, "Make sure the children stay inside the castle!"

All of the color drained from Rei's face, "Setsuna said she was taking Endo and Usa-chan to the field where the sun and moon meet!" Without a second thought the three of them took off running….. But they were not prepared for what waited for them.

 ***Kiyoko***

The motorcycle came to a stop and both Kiyoko and Haruka got off. Without saying a word, Kiyoko handed Haruka the helmet and jacket. Then she stood there, "Let's get started, shall we?" Kiyoko knew she sounded a little bitchy and that they were only doing their duty, but she still felt a bit ganged up on here.

Michiru looked at her coldly, "Who are you, really?" Her expression like a beautifully sculpted stone.

"I have told you what I can, Michiru-san," Kiyoko said and then turned her eyes on Haruka, "What did you call me earlier? Mysterious siren… that was it." Kiyoko knew that she was baiting Michiru, however she needed time. Everything weighing on her heavily. She'd found the person who could get her home, where she knew she needed to be, but how could she leave Seiya like this…. And how would the wound in her heart affect the timeline?

Kiyoko knew she'd been at least partially successful when she saw Michiru shoot Haruka a look for a split second. But then Haruka began questioning Kiyoko, "You're hiding something. You referred to Keneko-chan as our princess earlier…. Why? Who are you and why are you trying to get close to her?"

A smile threatened Kiyoko's lips as she glanced at Setsuna out of the corner of her eye, "I am hiding many things. But not for the reasons you think. And what about you Haruka-san? You, all of you, hide from the world…. Are you really any better than me?"

Setsuna finally spoke, "We have our reasons and our duty. If you see yourself the same as all of us, then tell us the truth."

Kiyoko shook her head, "If life were that black and white we would not be here and you know that. You know all too well how complicated things can be."

Haruka cut in there, "Again you act like you know us!" She seemed particularly frustrated when Kiyoko didn't respond, keeping her eyes on Setsuna.

As she looked at Setsuna and all of the power she felt from the guardian of time, even like this, it came to her… How she could protect the timeline….. But it meant seeing Seiya again…. Feeling Haruka's eyes boring into her back, Kiyoko finally turned and snapped, "Does it bother you more how well I know you or how well I know Seiya?" It was a question that she'd wanted to ask many times over the years when she was angry, but here and now it wouldn't be the same…. Though it might throw Haruka off of her game for a minute.

"Both… I don't trust him or his friends… And I don't trust you…. I can't," Haruka said with her hands at her side, balled into fists. Kiyoko could tell that Haruka wanted to be able to trust her, but the protector in her wouldn't allow blind trust.

"I know, " Kiyoko said. She felt like saying more would lead to more harm than good. She also understood what it was to have the heart of a warrior, always protecting others and what that took. Kiyoko too had fought to protect others, she too had been put in the position of deciding whether someone was trustworthy. It was why she'd been so adamant to keep her children away from Botan… Her children… With that she decided it was time. Kiyoko bolted over to Setsuna and took both of her hands. Without the golden crystal Kiyoko knew it wouldn't risk binding her, like Seiya and Haruka were in the future, but she could show her enough to make her understand.

Kiyoko closed her eyes and channeled her magic, feeling wind whipping all around her as she did. She opened her mind to Setsuna…. And she felt the shock as the power passed the knowledge of who she was and where she was from to Setsuna, hearing her gasp as understanding set in. Under other circumstances Kiyoko would laugh, being one of the few people who surprised Setsuna on any sort of regular basis.

When she opened her eyes, Kiyoko looked into Setsuna's and knew she saw the truth and the slippery slope of the situation. Setsuna looked back and Kiyoko and spoke, actually addressing Haruka and Michiru, "What she says is the truth. She is not a threat. Please leave us alone." It was clear both of them were about to object when Setsuna shot them a hard look, the look she gave those who dared defy time. Haruka and Michiru nodded and sped away on Haruka's motorcycle. Once they were gone Setsuna bowed briefly, "Princess," and then she looked at Kiyoko in nearly the same way she did Haruka and Michiru, "You should not be here. No one is to know you will exist….. I shouldn't even know. You have to go back."

With a small voice Kiyoko replied, "I know Setsuna… But there is something that has to be done first…. To preserve the timeline." As Kiyoko thought about what she had to do…. To her beloved Seiya…. The pain in her heart threatened to overtake her…. But she knew it was the only way.


	18. Chapter 18: Betrayal Surrounds

_**Chapter 18: Betrayal Surrounds**_

 ***Michiru***

The day had started out as a beautiful one. Haruka had wanted to take a walk, doing a perimeter check as they went. It sounded delightful to Michiru, and she hoped it would take Haruka's mind off of Kiyoko's retreat. At this point, even she couldn't help but worry. It was unlike Kiyoko to leave, especially for this long and not make contact at all. Michiru still looked at Kiyoko as a precious daughter, though she had to acknowledge her as a woman as well. She'd been through so much and grown so much from it, yet still she suffered. It was painful for her to see, but even more painful was watching Haruka suffer alongside her.

Michiru understood the complexity of the relationship between her lover and Kiyoko. She'd made peace with it long before either of them realized how complicated it was. Michiru looked over at Haruka as they walked hand in hand, combing for anything unusual. She saw that suffering in her eyes, that suffering Haruka would never discuss with anyone besides herself and Kiyoko. Michiru spoke gently, "Haruka, she is going to be okay. Kiyoko is taking care of herself. You have to stop punishing yourself for this."

Haruka knew she couldn't hide anything from Michiru. They'd been together for so long now. But in a way she loved that Michiru could see right through her hard exterior. She nodded, "I know Michi. But the bond…" She couldn't feel anything. Haruka knew something wasn't right. She'd been able to feel something even before they landed on Estara for the wedding.

"Perhaps she's shutting… well, both of you out. Maybe she just needs space," Michiru wanted to believe it, but she didn't. Just then they saw a strange figure in the sky, no there were multiple of them. The one in grey didn't say anything, but sent a blast of down toward the Crystal Palace. It deflected and struck the ground instead, causing everything to shake.

They'd both been knocked down, but got back to their feet quickly. Haruka squinted and realized one of the figures up there was Botan. She knew that creature was trouble! She looked at Michiru, "Ready?" Michiru nodded and they both prepared for a counter attack.

But suddenly the sky went dark and a multitude of black faceless phages appeared in front of them. Michiru exchanged a glance with her partner and went for her communication device, shouting into it, "We're under attack! All Senshi report to the south side of the Crystal Palace! Now!" Then the floating figures moved in closer and Michiru was filled with anger and disappointment. She didn't bother asking the young Asteroid Senshi what was going on, instead she launched her **Deep Submerge** attack at Ceres. She was their leader and therefore Michiru would hold her responsible.

 ***Kiyoko***

It hadn't taken much convincing to get Setsuna to agree to assist Kiyoko with her plan. Now Kiyoko had to convince herself to go through with it. She'd packed everything up in her room. After she was gone, Setsuna was going to come and take care of it all. She told her that she could do whatever she wanted with all of it, but it probably shouldn't be abandoned. Now she sat at the diminutive table sipping a cup of tea and thinking about what she had to do. It was late afternoon and it would be dark before Kiyoko knew it. And she was absolutely positive that Seiya would show up. Kiyoko went over and over what she had in mind again and again. Each time it broke her heart to even think it. It felt like a betrayal…. But she knew it was the right thing. Knowing it though only proved to make her cry.

As the tears silently streamed down her cheeks Kiyoko heard a knock at the door to her room. This was unexpected and inconvenient. It was Haruka, Kiyoko could sense it. What in the world did she want now? Setsuna had declared Kiyoko as not being a threat, what more was there to be said? She trudged over to the door, attempting to wipe the tears from her eyes and opened it, "May I help you Haruka?" She was already too drained to take another lecture and the true pain hadn't begun.

Kiyoko stepped to the side and motioned Haruka inside. As soon as she closed the door, Haruka asked her, "What's going on?"

Hanging her head a little, still fighting the tears, Kiyoko whispered, "I don't know what you mean."

"Setsuna says you're fine, and you're leaving. But the two of you are hiding something," Haruka huffed, crossing her arms.

This was not what Kiyoko needed when she was facing what lay ahead of her already. She snapped back, "You trust Setsuna, why can't you just let this go?"

"Just tell me what you're hiding," Haruka demanded. In her eyes was a storm. Kiyoko understood that storm. Haruka was at war with herself, but she was doing her duty. The fact that she didn't know something was bothering her. And hostility had always been her first line of defense against the unknown.

However, Kiyoko didn't know what to say that would comfort her. Nothing she could say would comfort, not even the truth… She sighed, "I'm afraid I cannot give you what you want Haruka. You should leave." Even with those words Kiyoko didn't open the door, she simply walked past Haruka and sat back down at the table, staring into her tea cup, unable to keep the tears away any longer.

Haruka stood there, looking at Kiyoko, unsure of what to do. She wanted to comfort her, which made no sense at all. Haruka didn't know this girl and she knew she was hiding something. But somehow she still wanted to comfort her. Finally she walked over to the door, "I'm sorry, but it's my duty to protect her. I hope the next time I see you, you aren't crying. Later, Atsuko-chan." Kiyoko didn't say anything as Haruka left. She did understand, but the words wouldn't form.

Sometime later Kiyoko realized that the sun was setting and so she washed her tea cup and packed it away with everything else. It wasn't long before she sensed Seiya on her way up. Without thinking Kiyoko opened the door before Seiya had a chance to knock. But Seiya was so happy to see Kiyoko she didn't notice. She immediately took hold of Kiyoko and kissed her with a fierce passion. Allowing herself one last moment of simple pleasure Kiyoko sank into the kiss until Seiya broke away. She looked at Kiyoko's puffy eyes and asked, "What's wrong Atsuko-chan? You look like you were crying."

Forcing a weak smile, Kiyoko replied, "I missed you." She looked momentarily toward the balcony and then back, "The night is so beautiful; shall we take a walk?"

Hoping to cheer her up, Seiya reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver ring. It was beautiful! It had the shape of a star and a moon cut out of it. Seiya obviously knew there was more to Kiyoko's pain, however she simply slipped the ring onto her finger and held out her arm out anyway, "If that's what you want." Kiyoko linked her arm with her beloved's noticing how nicely she was dressed. She thought to herself that Seiya must have come straight from her last appearance of the day. Somehow the ring and her need to see Kiyoko made this more difficult, still she couldn't bring herself to reject the gift or the gesture of her future wife.

The two of them walked down the sidewalk, Kiyoko leading the way toward a park that was known to be deserted after dark, her fingers fiddling with the ring she now wore. She looked at Seiya out of the corner of her eye, "You look very beautiful this evening."

Seiya laughed a little, "Thanks. Most people here call me handsome, but then they don't see what's below the surface."

"That is a shame. What is below the surface is what is most important about a person," Kiyoko replied softly.

Leaning into Kiyoko, Seiya whispered in her ear, "I want to know everything about you. I don't want secrets between us."

Oh how Kiyoko wished it could be that way between them, even now. But there was simply no way. One tear escaped her watch and she said, "I want that too."

Seiya looked at her as the two of them entered the park, "Then why are you crying?" She wore a confused expression.

Kiyoko shook her head and tugged on Seiya's arm, pulling her forward. They made it to the fountain that Setsuna was supposed to meet them at. She sensed her nearby and wondered why she hadn't revealed herself. Kiyoko met Seiya's eyes and she began, "Seiya Kou, I love you with every fiber of my being." She could tell Seiya was about to speak and so Kiyoko put her index finger to Seiya's lips and continued, "But I am afraid this is not our time. You have things you must do and things you must focus on. And I have things I have to attend to at home."

Taking that as her cue, Setsuna finally stepped out of the shadows, transformed and holding her garnet rod. Seiya looked alarmed and took up a defensive stance in front of Kiyoko. She shouted, "Who are you and want do you want?" Kiyoko realized Seiya must not know Sailor Pluto yet.

With a searing pain in her heart, Kiyoko stepped around Seiya and bowed to Setsuna, "Thank you for coming." She put her hands up to her forehead and removed the beads that covered her crescent mark.

Thoroughly confused, Seiya shouted, "Atsuko, what's going on here!" Kiyoko was still facing away from Seiya. She took a moment to remember what she was going back to, her Seiya, their children, the family that knew her, and a world that depended on her.

Those thoughts helped ground her as she turned, hearing Pluto step forward to her. The look on Seiya's face when she saw the crescent on Kiyoko's forehead spoke legions. Knowing she had to act quickly she put one hand on Seiya's cheek and took hold of Setsuna's hand behind her, feeling the power she was lending her flow. Kiyoko spoke to Seiya firmly as the crescent began to glow, "I love you Seiya Kou, but I am a ghost. You must forget me. Forget that we ever met. Forget the time we've spent together and focus on your mission and on protecting Sailor Moon that is where your heart should be."

Seiya was falling under the spell, but still managed to say, "I can't forget my feelings." However, she was clearly frozen.

More tears wet Kiyoko's cheeks, but she went on regardless, "Take those feelings and lock them away. Forget me. Forget me." She squeezed Setsuna's hand and her crescent glowed very brightly for a moment. That is when Seiya passed out, everything locked away neatly in the furthest reaches of her mind. Kiyoko caught her as she collapsed and Setsuna helped move her to a nearby bench.

Setsuna looked at Kiyoko, seeing her pain, "You did the right thing princess. Now we must go." She took Kiyoko's hand and they found themselves at the time door.

Kiyoko smiled at Setsuna, "Thank you for your help Setsuna. It's comforting to know that some things never change."

Just before Setsuna could agree with her a glimpse into what was waiting on the other side of that door slammed into her and she gasped. Her face stark when she spoke, "You must go princess! But be careful, there's an attack underway!"

Kiyoko thought of the nightmares she'd had before being sent back, they must be coming to life. She was certain she'd find Botan and that creature, Bugendai, on the attack. She thanked Setsuna again and set off through the doors. Damnit! She wondered if Endymion had found the golden crystal! Damnit!


	19. Chapter 19: Dead Scream

_**Chapter 19: Dead Scream**_

 ***Endo***

As they stood in the meadow, trying again to make the energy blast shoot from the staff. It was difficult to say the least. Endo was quite perplexed. During the battle with Sikana he'd had no problems using it this way. But practicing with Usa-chan had proven much harder. Setsuna could see the young prince was becoming frustrated and so she stood with her garnet rod and walked over to where the two of them stood, "You have to see it as a part of yourself. Do not try and force it young ones, let it come from within you naturally."

Endo nodded, "Thank you Setsuna. It was a matter of survival back home. I just don't understand what we're doing wrong." He was certain it wasn't Usa-chan. His cousin had been working very diligently to develop her abilities since his mother had helped her awaken them.

Looking at him seriously, Setsuna said, "Exactly. It was driven by your heart, your will to survive. You cannot force it." Endymion and Usa-chan nodded and tried again, clearing their minds. They were successful, a blast of energy shooting into the air. The two were so happy, but then the ground below shook, a large booming sound coming from nearby. Setsuna looked back toward the Crystal Palace, "It wasn't supposed to happen this soon!"

A moment later Setsuna's communication device beeped, when she opened it Michiru's image appeared, shouting, "We're under attack! All Senshi report to the south side of the Crystal Palace! Now!"

She looked at the two children before her, "Come quickly, you two must seek shelter within the castle."

Endo and Usa-chan exchanged a look and he gripped his mother's staff tightly, "No! We want to fight, to help! My mother is not here. I must stand in her place!"

Setsuna was not surprised by the young prince's sentiment. She considered what he said momentarily and told him, "You're right Prince Endymion, but this will be a terrible battle. Are you ready?" She locked eyes with him, realizing how much he reminded her of the late King that it hurt.

And just as his grandfather would've said, "I'm ready. Let's go. There's no time to waste!" Usa-chan nodded and gripped her cousin's arm.

"Alright," Setsuna said firmly. Then she turned toward Usa-chan, "When we reach the Crystal Palace, you must go to the young prince's chambers and retrieve a wooden box with a moon on it. Do you understand? It's essential." Usa-chan nodded and the three of them set off, running as quickly as they could.

 ***Haruka***

That Botan was smart… She sent those phages right at them. Never stopping for long speeches, not wasting a moment. The most surprising sight of it all was looking up and seeing her wearing a darker image of Sailor Moon's Fuku. But everything else, everything else was what a smart predator would do. She'd pick off the youngest of the pack, the Asteroids in this case, and she'd aligned herself with a powerful hunting partner. Haruka slammed into another phage with her space sword, shattering it entirely. Another smart move, using them as cannon fodder. But looking at Botan now, there was no doubt in Haruka's mind that Botan was Usagi's sister. However, she was the enemy… Therefore Haruka would show her no mercy!

A moment later the others started showing up, Ami and Minako were the first to take up the fight. The looks of betrayal on their faces when they saw the Asteroids with Botan and her partner spoke legions! Haruka shouted over them, "Remember our mission! Fight!"

Minako and Ami both nodded. But in that moment of hesitation, of shock they lost an advantage…. One that the Sailor Asteroids did not hesitate to capitalize on. It was Sailor Pallas who made the move, launching **Freezing arrow!** Straight at Sailor Mercury, piercing into her chest. Never losing that shocked look, she collapsed, the life draining from her body.

"NO! Mercury," vibrated throughout the area as Serenity, Rei, and Helios came running. She dropped to her knees at Mercury's side as the others kept fending off the attacks of the phages. It seemed the Asteroids weren't so quick to return the attacks now. Serenity knew her life was gone when she saw the starseed rise from her body. Grasping it quickly she looked to Helios, "Take it to the temple! When this is over, we will make it right!" Seeing a look of hesitation in her husband the priest who believed in the cycle of rebirth, Serenity shouted, "NOW!"

Helios nodded, gingerly taking it and ran as quickly as his feet would carry him. His destination, the underground chamber, which is the only place it could be kept.

Looking around, Haruka saw Serenity's worst nightmare come to life, war on her homeland. She wondered for a split second if this was what Kiyoko had been having nightmares about. A moment later Makoto and Hotaru made the scene, taking a second to spare a grief stricken look for Ami, then channeling that grief into anger and charging head on into the troop of phages before them.

Haruka heard Serenity shout into the air, "Ceres, Pallas, Vesta, Juno…. Why would you betray me… Your people!"

None of them spoke, however Botan replied, "Now, now little queen…. They are merely puppets in this war! And lifetimes ago… They would've been mine anyway…. Long before they were yours. Now prepare to fight!" She lifted a moon rod that looked like one that had belonged to her mother, only much darker and launched an energy blast at Serenity.

However, before it would reach her it was headed off by the arrival of Pluto, Endo, and Usa-chan; Pluto launching her **Dead Scream** with a whisper and redirecting the blast into the phages.

But somehow when Haruka looked at Setsuna, her vision blurred and a pain struck her mind… Threatening to rip her in two. Michiru was at her side in a flash, fending off the phages that went after her with ease.

What was going on, it was like everything was going dark. No! Haruka thought to herself, not now! I have to protect them! But the pain got worse, drawing her into a vision…. Something from long ago… Sitting in a tiny room…. There was a song…. It took Haruka a moment to recognize that song…. It was the lullaby that Kiyoko sang to Endo and Ruka…. But this setting, it made no sense… Until she looked up and saw Kiyoko standing there, her hair down and her crescent covered… But Haruka had no doubt that it was her…. Now she understood... Why their bond was silent, why Kiyoko hadn't come back… She was in the past… But she wouldn't have run away…. Botan…. That man with her…. They were responsible and they would pay!

Despite the staggering pain, Haruka manage to launch her **Space Sword Blaster** straight at the creature that floated next to Botan! But it shattered when it hit an invisible force field in front of him. She screamed out, "You bastard! This is all your fault!"

Bugendai cocked his head to the side, momentarily distracted by the blonde Senshi's words, "What is my fault Senshi?" He peered sharply at Haruka and then smiled, "I forgot…. You are one of the ones bonded to the golden queen…. The barer of that vexing moon…" Then he laughed, the kind of laugh that made most anyone shiver, "Did you finally figure out where she is?"

At that moment, Usagi and Seiya appeared from the castle, Usa-chan and young Ruka running behind them. Seiya had vehemence written all over her face as she demanded, "You vile creature! What have you done with my wife?!" But she was so blinded by her anger that she didn't even give Bugendai time to respond before launching **Star Serious Laser** at him. Haruka would've shaken her head if it didn't hurt so much. She was angry, filled with rage, but they couldn't let that cloud their judgement in battle, not this time…. This battle was different….

Haruka heard Usa-chan run over to Setsuna and whisper, "Here's the box. What now?" What was Setsuna up to? Michiru was still fending off phages the same as everyone else, even young Endo with Kiyoko's staff and Ruka or Sailor Starbright with her own blade.

Setsuna opened her mouth to speak, but then she looked back toward the castle… And that is when it returned, the feeling of Kiyoko in Haruka's mind. She glanced at Seiya and knew that she felt it too. Then she heard Setsuna, "Go princess, stay behind Prince Endymion… If he appears to lose ground, give him the box and tell him to open it." Then she turned and sent out another **Dead Scream** , clearing the phages in front of her.

So distracted was Haruka that she didn't see the creature's anger rise, sensing Kiyoko's return as well… He sent a spear of dark energy straight at Haruka… Heedless of her own safety her beloved Michiru blocked the spear… With her own body….. Crumpling to the ground, she whispered, "Keep fighting Haruka…. Always…" And in a blink of an eye Haruka saw the life of her partner snuffed out… Her starseed rising from her body… Haruka let out a scream so fierce and so frightening that it would shake anyone to their very core….


	20. Chapter 20: Bugendai Revealed

_**Chapter 20: Bugendai revealed**_

 ***Serenity***

She heard Haruka's scream of rage at the same time she saw Michiru's starseed rise…. Two people lost already? No… Six with the loss of the Asteroids…. Serenity saw her best friend, Hotaru run over to where Haruka cradled her lover's lifeless body…. She whispered, "No mama…. No…." Tears trickling down the reserved Senshi's face.

Thinking quickly, Serenity shouted, "Hotaru! Grab that starseed and take it to Helios! Now!" Hotaru nodded. Then Serenity looked upon Botan and this creature, addressing him, "Who are you and how dare you invade our Kingdom! We will not allow this! I, as Queen of this world, will not allow it!"

The creature smiled maliciously, focusing his gaze on her forehead, "I am Bugendai and I will snuff out all of the vexing moon children that stand in my way!" He sent out another dark energy blast at Serenity. But it was deflected with a blast of **World Shaking** from Haruka, who was obviously honoring Michiru's last words. The energy was sent back and pierced Vesta through the chest, her body dropping to the ground next.

Just then she heard a voice from behind her, It was Kiyoko's. She called out **Smoking Bomber** and the energy flew through the air, grazing Ceres arm. Looking over she saw Kiyoko and was filled with tears of bitter sweet joy.

 ***Kiyoko***

Kiyoko ran up to Usa-chan and smiled at the young princess, "You did well. I'll take that box. Go and grab her starseed and take it to the others. She can be saved." Usa-chan nodded with determination and did as she was told.

Endo looked back at his mother and smiled, "Mother!" But then he faced forward again, not forgetting the threat. She couldn't help but be proud of him.

Looking at Botan now, she saw the truth…. Something had blinded her before, probably Bugendai, but regardless…. Botan wasn't unredeemable…. She was damaged…. Life was not so black and white…. Kiyoko understood that. She saw Seiya running to her and quickly hid the ring she'd given her. Then she opened the box and released the golden crystal. Staring up at Bugendai, "I have what you want! Come and get it!" However, when Kiyoko touched the golden crystal she felt something…. Something miraculous and dangerous…. Something she would have to deal with later…. Now was about survival.

In a second Seiya was at her side, taking up her defense! In a flash Kiyoko was taken back to the part of her nightmare where her mother was killed. As much as it hurt her, Kiyoko said, "Seiya, go and stick close to my mother." Seiya looked at her in shock, she finally had her back and she expected her to leave her side? Kiyoko knew what she was feeling, "Please trust me." With a twinge of pain, Seiya did as her wife said. Leaving Kiyoko and Endo standing together. Kiyoko watched as everyone continued battling the endless phages, Haruka cutting them down like butter! She was filled with grief and rage and taking it out on anything that got in her way.

Bugendai looked down and then at Botan, "Get me that crystal Botan! Or pay the consequences!" His face so hard, Botan had no doubt he'd kill her.

She had no choice. Botan flew down, aiming straight for Kiyoko. Kiyoko waited, wanting her to come. Kiyoko had planned to try and help Botan with the power of the crystal. However, before Botan reached her, she was struck by a blinded Haruka with a **World Shaking** …. Botan dropped to the ground, not dead… but severely injured.

Haruka continued to charge toward Botan. Kiyoko knew what she intended to do. She had to stop her. Kiyoko shouted, "Haruka, No!"

"Anyone who threatens those I have sworn to protect will be eliminated," Haruka growled back, though she had stopped her charge.

Bugendai laughed again, "You forget that it was I who killed your lover. And it is I who will kill your charges!" That was when he made his move for Usagi, sending another spear at her, but thankfully Seiya was able to disintegrate it with a counter attack.

Haruka looked at the creature and then down at Botan, "How can you protect her? She tried to trap you in the twentieth century!"

As Seiya and Usagi ran towards Kiyoko and Endo, Haruka and Botan, Seiya's face took on a stark white shock, having to have overheard Haruka. She demanded, "What's she talking about Kiyo-chan?"

Kiyoko chastised herself for making the mistake of believing that no one besides Seiya and Setsuna would remember. But she was also relieved to know that her spell had worked. Seiya obviously didn't remember. However, it was Bugendai who responded to Seiya's question, "That idiot Botan thought that trapping your golden queen in the past would keep her away for good… Feeling as alone as she did. I should've known better than to listen to a pawn…" He narrowed his eyes, preparing to launch an attack at his own partner… No his pawn who'd failed him…..

Looking around Kiyoko saw that the phages hadn't stopped, but the Senshi were losing ground, wearing out… As she looked up and looked more closely at the three Asteroids that remain she realized that they were under some sort of spell too…. Damnit! Haruka was still looking at Botan like she might murder her, but she looked at Bugendai the same way… Seiya and Usagi had reached her and Seiya looked at Kiyoko, more pleading in her voice this time, "What happened?"

She shook her head, "Now isn't the time. Stay by Endo. I am going to end this." She took off toward Serenity, who luckily had her best friend back from the temple. Hotaru would always protect her. Kiyoko reached her sister and looked at her squarely, "It's time to bring this to a close Serenity. The Asteroids and even Botan can be saved… However, that creature is nothing but darkness….."

Serenity nodded, "Yes, we have a world to protect." And with that she called upon the silver crystal. The two sisters turned toward the darkness that was Bugendai and Serenity called out, "In the name of the moon!"

And Kiyoko continued, "We shall punish you!" Allowing their powers to grow the two daughters of Crystal Tokyo and the Silver Millennium sent a wave of light and energy out. It knock Bugendai backwards and the three Asteroids all fell from the sky, unconscious.

Bugendai stared at the two of them, rage overtaking his reason… He'd been a calculating and manipulating being for eons… But that vexing moon… It made him irrational! He wanted that power… And he wanted to possess them… If that couldn't be, then he wanted to destroy them….

He concentrated and the circle on his forehead began to glow once again. Kiyoko knew they had to act NOW! She closed her eyes and forced the wings that had been ripped from her on her spiral back in time to reappear. She and Serenity exchanged a glance and the two of them rose into the air… Bugendai sent of the strongest wave yet… It was pure darkness and it was meant to kill Kiyoko and Serenity in one blow… The two of them called on the power of their crystals, wishing for nothing more than to save what was precious to them. As the wave of darkness collided with their energy of light it was like a storm. There was nothing but clashing of light and dark everywhere….

Kiyoko felt a heart wrenching pain and then a warmth in her heart… It was like something was trying to protect her, to protect her heart… What was happening?

4 Page


	21. Chapter 21: Rebirth and Redemption

_**Chapter 21: Rebirth and Redemption**_

As Kiyoko looked around it was as if everything were moving in slow motion beside her… Was Setsuna doing this? It didn't feel like Setsuna's energy. It was so strange. Kiyoko wasn't certain how to react. It appeared that the mixture of the light and dark energy had blinded the Senshi. But she saw Bugendai on the move. He was making a strike toward her sister, creating a blade of dark energy. Kiyoko could see him coming and knew that she had to act!

Being able to move more quickly than anyone else for whatever reason worked to Kiyoko's advantage. She was able to channel the elemental magic within her and use **Flame Sniper** as Rei had taught her. She aimed her attack for the mark on Bugendai's forehead, praying that the blast she and Serenity sent out had weakened him. As she let the arrow go, time returned to normal and Kiyoko saw her aim still held true. The arrow struck the mark and he screeched, sounding like a banshee of legend! Kiyoko gripped her sister's hand and pulled her back quickly, a dark wave spreading from where Bugendai's body had shattered on impact.

Just as quickly as Bugendai's body and shattered, so did his army of phages. Serenity hugged Kiyoko tightly, but she the two of them looked at one another, they couldn't smile… Both of them thinking of Ami, Rei, and even poor Vesta. Serenity whispered to Kiyoko, "We have to do it again…."

Knowing what her sister meant, Kiyoko nodded and replied, "Yes we do." The two of them touched down on the ground together, looking around at the grief gripping all of those who remained. Kiyoko's core ached with the pain she could feel from Haruka. Seiya and Endo came running over, Seiya hugging Kiyoko to her with tears in her eyes, "I am so glad you're okay!" For just a moment Kiyoko hugged her back and then released her, "This is not finished." She turned to Hotaru and spoke somberly, "Please make sure the Asteroids and Botan are secured. We will deal with them soon enough." Then she looked back at her beloved, "We have to go to the temple now my love, Serenity?" She inclined her head toward her sister. Serenity nodded and so did Seiya. Gingerly she walked over to Haruka and took her hand, "We can get her back."

Haruka didn't say anything, but let Kiyoko lead her into the temple. Soon everyone was with them as they made their way to the temple, Helios and Usa-chan waiting for them…. Protecting the precious starseeds of those who had fallen. Kiyoko and Serenity walked up together, Usagi close behind them. She whispered to her daughters, "You can do this."

Kiyoko held Serenity's hand as they both concentrated their power, speaking together, "We call upon the power of the Silver Millennium and ask for their lives back. They are family and our kingdom depends on them." It was a prayer that they were taught by their mother long ago, knowing what may face them one day. As the golden crystal began to glow brightly alongside the silver crystal, Kiyoko felt that warmth within her again. But she focused on the task at hand and moments later they began materializing, those who had fallen. When it was finished, everyone gathered around Ami and even Vesta. Michiru was immediately swept up by Haruka, whose heart was overflowing with love, joy, and gratitude.

Kiyoko was happy too, but she needed air, thinking back to the strange events surrounding Bugendai's death. She walked out into the sunlight and looked up, taking in its beauty the same was she had when she'd been in the past. It felt like it was breathing life itself into her.

"Kiyoko, are you alright," Setsuna's voice spoke softly as she came to stand to next to Kiyoko. The look on her face was not one of victory.

That look made Kiyoko more anxious, "it wasn't you, was it?" She asked, despite being fairly certain of the answer.

Morosely Setsuna shook her head, "No, it wasn't. Even I cannot see what happened there. But…." She trailed off hesitantly.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Kiyoko murmured, "I know Setsuna. But I can't undo what has been done."

Before Setsuna could speak, Kiyoko was nearly tackled by her happy children, both hugging to her tightly. Ruka beamed up at her, "I'm so happy you're okay mama!"

Kiyoko stuffed her worry down and smiled at her daughter and son, "I'm glad you're alright too, both of you. And I am so proud of you." She tussled Endo's hair and kissed both of their foreheads.

"Do I get a turn," Seiya asked, walking up from behind. Endo and Ruka stepped back and Seiya scooped Kiyoko into her arms the same way Haruka had Michiru, kissing her deeply. Kiyoko returned the kiss, hungering for her wife's lips… She'd missed her so much.

Serenity came outside a moment later, "Should we go and see them?" She pursed her lips, obviously wanting to do anything but what she was suggesting.

Kiyoko nodded and stepped away from Seiya, feeling like she was doing that far too much right now but also like she had no other option. She looked at her beloved, "We have to go and see them. I genuinely believe they can be saved."

It took a direct order to disburse most of the Senshi to check for damages or anything missed while Serenity, Kiyoko, Usagi, and Minako as leader went to question the Asteroids and Botan. They were in the suite Botan had used. Of course Vesta had been brought with them. Ceres, Pallas, and Juno all sat on the couches there, Botan was apparently in the bedroom, and had been seriously injured as Kiyoko had thought before.

Minako looked at Serenity and the others, "My queen, I think that you and I need to deal with the Senshi. It'd probably be best if Usagi and Kiyoko went and saw Botan."

Serenity looked at her mother and knew that it was important for her to do this, so she agreed, then she turned her attention to her guard, her Senshi who'd allowed themselves to be brainwashed. She wasn't unsympathetic. It simply reminded her of her own moment of weakness so long ago… Becoming Black Lady for a time.

Kiyoko told Serenity, "We'll leave you to it then." She turned to her mother, "Are you certain you want to do this?"

"Yes. I'm sure," was all that her mother said, a look of determination…. It made Kiyoko smile on the inside to see her mother so strong. She still worried that one day she'd choose sleep again. The two of them turned and went into the bedroom. When they saw how battered Botan was, they both felt a compassion for her.

Usagi approached the bed first and sat on its edge, "Botan, why did you do this?" The words were simple but they said so much.

Sounding as weak as she looked, "Why? She chose you…" Her eyes wandered to Kiyoko and Botan continued, "When faced with a child not so unlike your golden child, our mother chose you. I was five…. I didn't know better…. But she feared my powers…. We didn't have a father like your Endymion… No one to teach me what to do…. So she locked me away… catching glimpses, but always alone…"

Kiyoko came closer as well, sitting on the other side of Botan. She held out her hand, "May I?" Botan nodded and placed her hand in Kiyoko's, the flood of images entering her mind. She tried to focus only on a few. What she saw was heartbreaking. Botan was gifted much as she was, but their mother couldn't teach her how to control it, what to do and what not to do…. She and Usagi had been inseparable. Then one day a boy, the child of noble family began picking on Serenity… Usagi, and Botan became so angry that she used her powers and the boy nearly died.

Queen Serenity decided Botan was too dangerous… But she couldn't kill her own child, in a moment of desperation she ended up unknowingly doing something far worse. She trapped Botan, forcing to be alone forever.

Tears wet Kiyoko's cheeks as she let Botan's hand drop, "That must have been terrible for you. May I help you?" Botan nodded and Kiyoko called forth the golden crystal, channeling its power she set to work, healing Botan's body and spirit, though the spirit would need to mend on its own to completely heal.

When it was finished, Botan smiled, "Thank you Kiyoko. And thank you Usagi, you never lost hope for me." She reached out for Usagi and took her hand.

Usagi smiled back at her, "I've seen the bond of sisters in my daughters. They never give up on each other. I wasn't giving up on you."

Kiyoko left the two of them to talk, knowing that her mother would be safe and hoping that Botan could find peace with what happened. Kiyoko saw that her sister and Minako were still dealing with the Asteroids, who looked like children being lectured at the moment.

Kiyoko decided it'd be best not to interrupt, so she quietly left the room and started down the hall. She was using her magic to search out her beloved Seiya. Kiyoko's heart ached to see her, to be held by her. There would be much to be dealt with though… Things Kiyoko didn't know the answers to. Those things seemed to redirect Kiyoko to the Temple of the Silver Millennium without her realizing it.

When she entered, Kiyoko was greeted by the smell of the roses she loved, the familiar gold and silver tapestries, it was a tiny bit of peace in her mind. When she reached the alter she saw Setsuna there, Kiyoko wasn't certain how to react, "Setsuna, what are you doing here?"

Her gaze heavy, Setsuna replied, "We need to talk Kiyoko. We need to talk about what has happened and what it means…."

Again, Kiyoko wrapped her hands around herself, "I know Setsuna... I felt it as soon as I touched the golden crystal again…. A new star has been born… That is why I am here…. I need guidance….." Saying it out loud somehow made it real and Kiyoko burst into tears…. Setsuna walked over and hugged her tightly.


	22. Chapter 22: Shattering a Star

_**Chapter 22: Shattering a Star**_

It'd been a week since Bugendai's defeat and still Kiyoko had no answers to her dilemma. Most of the Senshi were occupied. Some with overseeing the repair of damage done during the battle with Bugendai. Some working with Serenity as they combed over planetary security to try and prevent this from happening again. Some dealing with the wayward Sailor Asteroids. Her mother and Helios were helping Botan work through the trauma she'd suffered and decide where her life would go from here. Kiyoko had been avoiding them all, except Setsuna.

She'd spent all of her time either with Endo, Ruka, and Usa-chan out in the city or with Setsuna in the temple. Though that hadn't given her answers either, it was nice to be around someone who knew and understood the situation she was now in. She'd even been avoiding Haruka and Michiru, however that was mostly because she knew the pain Haruka had felt when she thought she'd lost her. Kiyoko was trying to give them the time they needed together.

Today was one she'd chosen to spend in the temple with Setsuna. At the moment she was silently watering the roses, Setsuna simply standing nearby. This was how most of these days had gone. Kiyoko quietly tending to the temple that hand been her charge most of her life while Setsuna just stayed quietly nearby, offering patience and support.

Unfortunately, Kiyoko could sense that Setsuna's patience was beginning to wane. She walked over to Kiyoko and put her hand on the watering can, speaking gently, "Kiyoko, I'm afraid you cannot avoid this much longer. You have to face it."

Kiyoko bit her lip and nodded, "I know Setsuna. I know that I can't keep avoiding it." She chuckled, but it sounded hallow, "We have beaten back the forces of darkness for so long, even longer for all of you than me. I keep hoping for the peace that we enjoyed the first two centuries of my life…. But then I wouldn't have the love, the family, the people that I do now, the purpose I do now."

"I know Kiyoko. There are times even I wish for it. Nonetheless, the future cannot hold endless peace. It is not possible. The balance is always there, good and evil, dark and light. It is needed," Setsuna always spoke with such resignation about things. It was comforting to know that even she wasn't perfect.

Kiyoko whispered, "What do I do then? I know I have to tell her. But how can I tell her without explaining and ruining everything we tried to do?"

The sound of Setsuna's voice was pained, "I am afraid I cannot answer that for you. But I can say that what you did before was the right thing. And so I have faith that what you choose to do now will be also."

"Thank you Setsuna. Thank you for everything this week," Kiyoko said as she set the watering can down and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked down and smiled momentarily, "I will protect what is precious at all costs." As if in response she felt her heart warm again. Then she looked over at Setsuna and spoke firmly, "I am going to tell her tonight, though I'm not certain what I'll say."

Setsuna smiled at her, "You will do what needs to be done and protect those who need to be protected." It was strange, to most Setsuna's words wouldn't make sense. However, Kiyoko knew what she meant and knew that she spoke this way intentionally.

Kiyoko and Setsuna parted ways and Kiyoko made her way back to her chambers, where she knew that Seiya was waiting for her. She also knew that her wife was angry. It made sense though. Seiya was an intelligent woman. She had to know that Kiyoko had been avoiding her and that she was shutting herself off form her psychically, which was no simple task. With a sense of dread and determination, Kiyoko entered her chambers. Seiya stood there with her arms crossed. Shutting the doors behind her, Kiyoko decided to begin, "Good evening Seiya. We need to talk."

"Damn right we do! You've been avoiding me for a week," Seiya said with fire in her eyes.

This was what Kiyoko had been dreading, but she pushed on, "Yes, I have. There's something I've needed to tell you…. But I wasn't certain how."

Seiya replied sharply, "You should know you can tell me anything. We've been together for a decade! We're married now! We shouldn't have secrets between us Kiyoko! What's so terrible you can't tell me?"

Kiyoko's heart wrenched at Seiya's statement about secrets, reminding her of the time she'd spent with Seiya in the twentieth century… The time Seiya no longer knew about because Kiyoko had suppressed her memories in order to preserve the timeline. And though she still felt it had been the right thing to do, Kiyoko also knew Seiya well enough to know that she wouldn't agree. She sighed as she made her decision and responded to Seiya's question, "I'm pregnant Seiya…. I am pregnant with a child that was conceived in the twentieth century."

The look of shock and confusion on Seiya's face was absolute. She actually stammered," What…. What are…. What are you saying?... We never… We never met then…." It was like Kiyoko could sense the neurons firing, the connections forming. Letting her powers go just a little she could see the flashback that Seiya was having. Thinking back to the battle with Bugendai and how Haruka knew that Kiyoko had been sent back. The rage filled her eyes as she shouted, "You slept with her! You slept with Haruka and now….."

Her voice broke and so did her heart. She couldn't look at Kiyoko, Kiyoko understood. She turned from the woman she loved most in the universe, no matter the time or place, and told her with sorrow in her voice, "I think I should leave. I am so sorry." Kiyoko flung the doors open and took off running, the warmth in her heart not even enough to comfort her now. The tears started flowing freely… Her heart shattered as she thought of the betrayal she'd committed in not telling Seiya the truth. Kiyoko wasn't paying attention to where she was going and nearly ran into Haruka.

Haruka shouted to get her attention, unsure what had her so upset, but knowing something did, "Kiyoko! Kiyoko stop!"

Jarring Kiyoko from her tears and inner turmoil, Kiyoko heard Haruka's words and stopped. But when her eyes met Haruka's she couldn't help but cry even harder. Haruka, acting on instinct took Kiyoko into her arms and held, simply trying to calm her. A few minutes later there was a sound from behind Kiyoko, a fist pounding the wall. She turned and saw Seiya staring at the two of them, broken and filled with rage. But the brokenness won this time… The pain was simply too much. She turned and walked away without so much as a word. Kiyoko looked back and up at Haruka, "I am so sorry… But I need your help."

Haruka looking at the empty space where Seiya had stood and sensing the flurry of pain within Kiyoko, nodded and said, "You know I'll do anything I can." Kiyoko nodded, wondering though if this was something Haruka could do. Keeping her arm around Kiyoko to comfort her, she started leading her back to the chambers she shared with Michiru. Kiyoko thought to herself that the future must look so uncertain right now… She wondered if it was giving Setsuna a headache at this point…. Again she felt that warmth in her heart and just let Haruka lead her, hoping that she and Michiru would really do anything… They were duty bound and they were her family after all….

The End…. Until Next Time…..

4 Page


End file.
